Reencuentro
by dreamingonmybed
Summary: Después de estar 6 años separados los vengadores se unen de nuevo ante la amenaza de un viejo enemigo, pero la vida de muchos ha dado un giro de 180 . ¿Cómo reaccionaran ante los cambios? ¿Será posible negar lo que alguna vez eixistió?
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado seis años desde la última vez que Los Vengadores estuvieron juntos como equipo. Después de la batalla final contra el ejercito Chitauri, Fury los citó a todos para darles a conocer los resultados de una investigación realizada, no había más enemigos que combatir, la iniciativa Vengador se cerraba, ni siquiera serían requeridos los servicios de los agentes Barton y Romanoff, en caso de ser necesarios los contactarían. Fury se despidió de Los Vengadores felicitándolos por su trabajo.

Después del mensaje de Nick, salieron a festejar, la pasaron bien, era la última vez que se verían como equipo… Fue la última vez que se vieron, terminada la noche cada quién hizo su vida. Thor regresó a Asgard visitando de vez en cuando a la Dra Foster. Barton regresó a Iowa y se volvió profesor de arquería. Bruce trabajo un tiempo en industrias Stark para regresar después a Calcuta. Tony siguió siendo el mismo de siempre, se casó con Potts, creando juntos la primera torre "POTTS". Steve comenzó a rentar un departamento en Brooklyn, pero nunca se separó del todo de S.H.I.E.L.D, en ocasiones lo llamaban para alguna misión sin importancia o para realizarle análisis sobre el suero del supersoldado.

Han pasado seis años y la vida dio un giro inesperado para Natasha Romanoff. No se lo esperaba, no era algo que deseara, nunca en sus años de espía paso esa idea por su mente, y si llegaba siquiera a pensarlo la desechaba, no llevaba una vida para ello y nunca pensó que sus servicios como espía dejarían de ser requeridos en algún momento por S.H.I.E.L.D. Lo inesperado pasó, no se quejaba, al contrario llevaba la vida que quizá llegó a soñar alguna vez en su infancia y que probablemente había olvidado con el paso de los años, no era algo completo, pero era algo.

La alarma sonó a seis treinta, la pelirroja estaba tan cansada que la dejo sonando, el tiempo no pasaba, solo estaba el molesto sonido del reloj, para cuando se harto de escucharlo ya eran las siete, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de su habitación, tocó las puertas contiguas haciendo que sus hijos se despertaran. La noche anterior se habían quedado hasta tarde jugando y dejaron todos los juguetes tirados. Se tropezó un par de veces con pelotas, muñecos de felpa, figuras de acción y juegos de té antes de llegar a la cocina. Sirvió en dos tazones cereal con leche, no le daba tiempo de cocinar un desayuno completo.

-¡Natalie, James! Apresúrense o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

-¡Vamos! – Gritaron los hermanos al unísono.

Los niños salieron corriendo de sus habitaciones directo a la cocina, donde Natasha los peinaba mientras desayunaban. No era fácil ser madre soltera eso lo sabía de sobra, llevaba siéndolo por cinco años y tres meses; sin contar los nueve del embarazo, pero era feliz, disfrutaba su vida, no tenía quejas, había sido independiente toda su vida, no necesitaba a ningún hombre para cuidar a sus hijos, fue decisión suya ser madre soltera, fue cosa suya no avisarle al padre siquiera que estaba embarazada.

Salieron del departamento, Natasha condujo velozmente esquivando los autos. Llegaron a tiempo, justo cuando daban el toque los niños bajaron corriendo del auto. Había sido una mañana fugaz. Cuando regresó al departamento se dispuso a recoger todo, guardo los juguetes en sus baúles, limpió la cocina, hizo las habitaciones, y cuando todo estuvo hecho se arregló para ir a la oficina.

El negocio de bienes raíces era incierto, dependía de cómo estuviera la economía del país, pero últimamente Natasha corría con suerte. Al separarse de S.H.I.E.L.D había pensado en dedicarse a lo que le apasionaba, tuvo en mente las primeras semanas en unirse a un estudio de ballet, sus planes cambiaron cuando se enteró del embarazo. Utilizó lo aprendido como espía durante tantos años para hacerse de un título profesional. Los primeros tres años trabajó para una agencia "Goodlife". Después decidió independizarse, creó N&K.

Llegar al centro era un horror a pesar de ser tan temprano. Respiraba profundo mientras apretaba el volante conteniendo las ganas de no maldecir a diestra y siniestra al taxista parado frente a ella que compraba un hot-dog. Llegó a la oficina o recibir los avisos del día, enseguida se marcharía, no le gustaba estar en la oficina, nunca le gustó, de eso se encargaba Kimberly, su socia y mejor amiga desde hace ya cinco años, cuando la conoció en "Goodlife", la única que está parcialmente al tanto de su vida antes de conocerla, la única que sabe quién es el padre de sus hijos y que realizaba trabajos de los que no está orgullosa antes de ser vendedora de bienes raíces.

Pasó casi toda la mañana fuera, tenía una reunión con los Thompson y se tardó más de lo esperado, para cuando firmaron los papeles era la una menos quince. Tendría que manejar al otro extremo de la ciudad para recoger a sus hijos del kínder, si conducía rápido y no le tocaban tantos semáforos llegaría justo a tiempo para recogerlos.

El camino de regreso a casa fue afortunada mente más relajado, Natalie y James le contaban a su madre de su día en la escuela.

-Mami – Natalie habló desde la parte trasera del auto, su hermano la animó con la mirada mientras se acercaba un poco más al asiento de su madre.

Natasha observó a su hija a través del retrovisor-Siéntate bien cariño pidió la pelirroja- Ahora si dime ¿Qué paso?

Natalie miró fijamente a su madre unos segundos, después agachó la mirada.

-Natalie, ¿Qué pasó cariño? ¿Ocurrió algo malo en la escuela? –La niña negó con la cabeza aun gacha, después volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella, tenían el mismo azul intenso que su padre.

-La maestra nos pidió hablar de nuestros papás mañana, queremos hablar también de papá, pero no sabemos nada de él.

Natasha se quedó sorprendida ante la respuesta de su hija, ciertamente no sabían nada de él, cuando comenzaron las preguntas ella les dijo que se había ido a trabajar muy lejos, solo eso y les pidió no preguntaran más por él. Sabía que esa respuesta dejaría de bastarles un día. Miró a sus hijos fijamente y una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro, apretó con más ganas el volante y se concentro en mirar al frente, después de unos segundos de silencio se decidió a hablar.

-Se parece mucho a ti James, eres su viva imagen en pequeño, el cabello rubio, los ojos azules, la nariz, la misma sonrisa de lado, la cara que pones cuando te concentras…-El pequeño sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta de su madre, ésta se quedó unos segundos más callada, pensando en él.

- Lo conocí unos años antes que ustedes nacieran, ambos trabajábamos en el mismo lugar, al principió no me interesaba, era solamente un compañero más, trabajamos juntos un par de veces y siempre se portó bien conmigo, me trataba diferente supongo que fue lo que me llamó la atención de él, el resto se dio por sí solo.

Los niños sonrieron, no era mucho, pero al menos conocían ya algo de su padre, sabían que a su madre no le gustaba hablar de él. No le preguntaron más a Natasha, se enfocaron en tratar de convencerla en comprarles un perro.

-No niños, y es mi última palabra, nada de perros.

-Pero mami, te prometo que lo cuidaremos, Natalie y yo nos haremos cargo.

-Lo pensaré.-Respondió la madre mientras entraban al elevador.

Ella sabía muy bien que ese lo pensaré se convertiría en un sí, no había nada que le negara a sus hijos, eran su vida y hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerlos felices.

Natasha preparaba de comer mientras su hijos veían la tv. Mientras hervía la sopa se dispuso a acomodar los platos, sacó los favoritos de los niños, unos de cerámica pintada que hicieron un año atrás en una feria. Ya estaba todo listo apago el fuego y cuando esta por servir, sonó el tiembre.

-Niños vayan a lavarse las manos, solo veré quien toca.

Los pequeños se dirigieron al baño, Natasha se quitó el mandil y lo dejo en el desayunador, se secó las manos y caminó a la puerta. No era común recibir visitas, dehecho nunca recivían visitas a no ser de Kimberly o algún amigo que invitaran sus hijos. Lo cierto es que no le agradaba recibir visitas, así que puso su mejor cara al abrir la puerta, pero no esperaba encontrarse con lo que vio, la sonrisa se le borró del rostro y se puso pálida.

-Agente Romanoff, cuánto tiempo- La saludo el hombre parado frente a ella.

Natasha cerró la puerta asustada, corrió al baño y le dijo a sus hijos que se fueran a sus habitaciones y no salieran hasta que ella los llamara.


	2. Chapter 2

Había sido una reacción extraña, pero no esperaba volver a ver al Director Fury, mucho menos que apareciera tocando a su puerta. Ocultó todas las fotografías de sus hijos de la sala y el pasillo. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía la mano en la perilla y la frente recargada en la puerta. Era como si el pasado nunca dejara de perseguirla, respiro profundo y exhalo lentamente, abrió la puerta lentamente preparándose para lo que viniera.

-Supongo que olvidaremos el recibimiento que me ha dado y proseguiremos a lo que vine.

Natasha asintió, abrió la puerta lo suficiente para que Nick pasara y le indico el camino a la sala. Fury se sentó el silencio unos minutos, miró a todos y después a Natasha que mantuvo la vista fija en el en todo momento pendiente de sus movimientos, desconfiada, era como si la espía que quiso dejar en el pasado estuviera resurgiendo, y estaba también atenta a ruidos en el pasillo o las habitaciones si algo quería evitar era que S.H.I.E.L.D supiera de la existencia de sus hijos.

-Debo decirle que fue difícil encontrarla, no como a sus demás compañeros.

-Ex compañeros.- Corrigió la pelirroja.

Fury sonrió levemente, algo en esa sonrisa hizo enfurecer a Natasha , si las miradas pudieran matar, Fury estaría ya en el suelo. Le extendió a la ex agente un folder con el sello oficial de S.H.I.E.L.D, Natasha lo miró, cuento deseaba que ese folder no estuviera enfrente de ella, lo tomó con cuidado y lo abrió lentamente.

Eran hojas y hojas de información recopilada a lo largo de seis años, gráficas, puntos cardinales marcados en un mapa mundial, perfiles de personas, imágenes, al principio no lo comprendía, de que servía saber todo eso de personas que nunca había visto, que significaban esas gráficas y números ni le interesaba saber porque eran importantes esos coordenadas, hasta que llegó a las últimas hojas, toda la información que se tenía sobre los chitauri estaba plasmada allí. Natasha tragó en seco, sabía lo que eso significaba.

-No.- contestó regresando el folder.

-El planeta podría estar en peligro nuevamente, la necesitamos, necesitamos de los Vengadores nuevamente.

-Pues pueden no contar conmigo, hace seis años nos prometieron que podríamos tener una vida normal, y me he dado el lujo de tenerla, no volveré.

-Le recuerdo que dije que los llamaríamos si los necesitábamos, ahora los necesitamos, el equipo de héroes de requerido nuevamente para salvar al planeta, piense en todas las personas que podrían sufrir si no lo detenemos antes de tiempo.

No pensó en otras personas, pensó en sus hijos, en el peligro que podría significar para ellos, aún más si llegaran a saber que son hijos de Natasha Romanoff. Una batalla se libraba en sus pensamientos, podría ir ayudar en la eliminación definitiva de los chitauri y tener a sus hijos a salvo, arriesgando se que todos se enteraran de su existencia cosa que ha procurado evitar por seis años o podría quedarse con ellos arriesgándose a un ataque.

-¿Está Loki involucrado? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-No, el sigue cumpliendo su condena en Asgard, los chitauri quieren nuestro mundo, es un motivo más fuerte que el capricho de un Dios.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Un par de misiones, nada fuera de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Una semana.

-¿Qué?

-No me voy más de una semana, tengo otras ocupaciones que atender, una semana máximo, hago lo que tenga que hacer y le dejo el resto a los demás.

Fury lo pensó un rato, era una mala oferta, una semana no bastaría, peor era nada, las misiones tendrían que tener menos integrantes para poder cubrir las principales en una semana. Sabía que por el momento no cambiaría la pelirroja.

-Hecho, prepare sus cosas, un auto la recogerá en dos horas, nos vemos en la base agente.

Fury le tendí la mano, Natasha la sacudió levemente. Después el Director abandono el lugar. Se tenía que apresurar y arreglar todo, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Kimberly, acomodó las fotos de la sala y el corredor, y se llevó a los niños a su habitación. Los tuvo abrazados por minutos, acariciaba y besaba sus cabecitas, sería la primera vez desde su nacimiento que estaría tanto tiempo fuera de casa, sin ellos.

-Mami, ¿Ocurre algo malo? - James alzó la vista a su madre.

Natasha se separó un poco de los niños, estos se voltearon y quedaron de frente a ella, tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las besó suavemente, no podía aplazar más las cosas, tenía que decirles o sería más díficil después.

-Niños, mamá se tiene que ir por unos días, mi antiguo jefe vino y me pidió de favor que lo ayudara en un trabajo, estaré fuera por una semana ¿sí?, tía Kimberly se quedará con ustedes mientras regreso.

No lo entendían del todo y eso Natasha lo sabía, pero los niños no preguntaron nada, fue mejor, a la única a la que le tenía que dar explicaciones era a Kimberly, aunque tampoco era mucho problema, ella sabía lo suficiente y pidió no saber nada más, así que básicamente tendría que dar instrucciones para la semana. Kim llegó cuarenta minutos después de haber colgado con Natasha.

Las instrucciones fueron simples, nada fuera de lo normal, recogerlos de la escuela, llevarlos a sus talleres, prepararles de comer, mandarlos a dormir temprano. Dejó a los niños con Kim un rato en lo que se daba una ducha rápida y guardaba lo indispensable.

-¿No crees que estas muy arreglada?- Preguntó Kim recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Natasha se vio en el espejo, para ella era normal, así se arreglaba siempre.

-Estoy bromeando, vas bien, aunque yo iría fachosa, considerando que es probable que lo veas.

-Que chistosa eres.- Dijo sarcásticamente la mientras cerraba su bolso. – Iré por los niños.

James y Natalie jugaban tranquilos en la sala. Natasha se detuvo en la entrada y los miró por largo rato, extrañaría sus caritas toda la semana. Caminó lentamente a ella, con el sigilo propio de una espía y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas. Los tres terminaron en el piso riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Me van a extrañar? – Preguntó con la mirada fija en el techo.

-Mucho.- Contestó James pegándose más a ella.

Natasha sonrió, y fue cuando el sonido del timbre hizo su aparición, se levantó lentamente y recogió su despeinado cabello en una coleta mal hecha, se arrodillo a la altura de sus hijos y los vió fijamente a los ojos, besó sus frentecitas y se puso de pie.

-Se portan bien, y obedecen a tía Kim ¿Esta bien?

Los niños asintieron en respuesta a su madre. Esta sonrió, si de algo estaba orgullosa en su vida era de ellos.

-Kim, recuerda entregar el recado firmado que te deja a la maestra o no te entregaran a los niños, ya sabes mi número y los de emergencia están pegados al refrigerador.

-Tranquila, soy lo bastante responsable como para hacerme cargo de tus hijos por una semana.

Natasha se despidió de los tres nuevamente y salió del departamento. Un hombre alto y serio, enfundado en el uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D la esperaba parado junto a la puerta.

-Agente Romanoff.- Saludó el hombre.

-Buenas tardes.

-El auto nos está esperando.

Asintió y siguió al hombre por los pasillos directo al auto, un par de horas después, estaba llegando al cuartel, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, seguía casi igual como lo recordaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha caminaba por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D siguiendo al agente que la había recogido horas antes, llevaban por lo menos seis pisos subterráneos, le habían agregado pisos eso estaba claro, no recordaba tantos.

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?- Preguntó como una niña pequeña.

-Solo un piso más señorita.

Natasha sonrió ante la respuesta, tenía tiempo que nadie le decía señorita.

-¿Están ya los demás con Fury?

-Solo faltan él Dr. Banner, tengo informado que llegará en un par de horas, el Director Fury está en conferencia con la directiva de S.H.I.E.L.D para informarles de regreso de los Vengadores, nos dirigimos a la planta de habitaciones, tendrá que esperar ahí hasta que el Director los mande a llamar.

No contestó y no quiso preguntar más, siguió recorriendo en silencio los pasillos. Llegaron por fin al piso de habitaciones,una planta bastante amplia, siguieron hasta el pasillo del fondo a la derecha, era largo con cuatro puertas de cada lado, el agente que la acompañaba le iba indicando que había o quien dormía ahí.

-Lo descubriré después.- Lo interrumpió.- ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

-Última al fondo, lado izquierdo.

-Gracias, se puede retirar, estaré al tanto por si nos requiere el Director Fury.

El agente se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y se marchó por donde había llegado, Natasha se colgó el bolso en un hombro y caminó hasta el final. Tomó la perilla y la giró lentamente, "Agente N. Romanoff" se leía sobre la puerta, miró por curiosidad a la puerta a su izquierda "Capitan S. Rogers", extendió la mano un poco, a punto de tocar la puerta.

-¿Nat?

La pelirroja dio un saltó del susto y se giró hacia quien le hablaba con una mano en el pecho.

-Por Dios Clint me has dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo sé, se nota, pensé que te darías cuenta en cuanto abrí mi puerta.

-No, supongo que aún no me acostumbro a ser agente de vuelta.

Clint sonrió y la abrazó, Natasha se quedó quieta unos segundos, después le respondió el abrazo.

-¿Te extrañaba sabes?-Dijo la pelirroja.

-Pudiste no haberlo hecho, ¡si no hubieras desaparecido de la faz de la tierra!-Dijo el arquero rompiendo el abrazo.

-Lo lamento.

-no estuviste en mi boda, ni en el nacimiento de mi hijo.

-Casado y padre… las vueltas que da la vida ¿no?

-Y abrí una escuela de arquería, pero no es mucho, después tendrás que conocer a Bárbara y al pequeño Francis, pero ya te hablare más tarde de todo eso, mejor dime ¿Qué tal estos seis años sin vernos? Te veo cambiada.

Quería contarle, necesitaba contarle de la existencia de sus hijos, sentía el impulso, las ganas de compartir con alguien fuera de los que ha visto por seis años la dicha de la que llenaron su vida James y Natalie, sabía que si le pedía guardar el secreto lo haría, si le explicaba sus razones por no contarle a todos, porque no quiso mantenerse en contacto como los demás.

-Soy madre.

Esas dos simples palabras salieron de su boca rápidamente, sin detenerse a darle más vueltas al asunto, y por un momento pudo sentir como se quitaba un peso de la espalda. La mirada de Barton cambió en cuanto la pelirroja dijo su confesión, después la miró fijamente a los ojos, quería comprobar si no estaba mintiendo, no encontró rastro alguno de falsedad en ellos, era cierto, Natasha era madre.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo llegué a creerlo posible en su momento, menos mellizos, pero heme aquí.- Dijo la pelirroja para romper el silencio, haciendo un gesto con las manos señalándose de cabeza a pies.- Después de seis años puedo decir feliz que son la más grande dicha que me ha dado el mundo.

-Nat… Vaya me has tomado desprevenido, en definitiva no es algo que me imaginara, entonces ¿Se quedaron los niños con tu marido?

-No soy casada.

-¿Con tu novio? ¿Pareja?- Se detuvo, al ver la cara de negación de su compañera.

-Natalie y James no conocen a su padre.

-¿No han preguntado por él?

-Muchas veces.

-¿Y qué les dices?

-Que papá se fue a trabajar lejos antes de que nacieran y por el momento no puede volver, pero que los ama mucho y quisiera poder estar con ellos.

Clint tenía cara de desaprobación, lo sabía, sabía que mentirles estaba mal, pero no sabía que decirles, ¿Cómo explicarles la razón de ser madre soltera? Su decisión de serlo, de no contarle al padre, había sido egoísta pero temía por el futuro de sus hijos, temió desde el momento en que le confirmaron su embarazo.

-Se los diré, cuando sean un poco más grandes y entiendan mejor todo.

-Entonces si no lo conocen es que su papá es…- Barton pusó la mano recta sobre su frente como la señal que hacen los del ejercito.

-Sí, y no, no lo sabe, no tengo planeado decírselo.

-Le dirás a tus hijos quien es su padre ¿pero a él no?

-Es lo mejor para ellos, hay muchas personas que los podrían dañar si le dijera.

-Creo que Steve tiene derecho a saberlo, además no dudo que los niños quieran conocerlo algún día.

Barton la ponía en un dilema, y es que era cierto, no había pensado en ello, si tenía planeado revelarles en algún futuro la verdad a sus hijos debía de haber pensado que quizá les surgiría las ganas de conocerlo.

-Se lo diré, después, cuando todo esto termine ¿podemos terminar de hablar después sobre esto?

-Mejor momento no podía elegir.

-¿Qué?

Barton sonrió levemente y alzó la mano en señal de saludo.

-Clint ¿Cúanto tiempo?-Se escuchó una voz al fondo del pasillo.

Natasha se quedó helada, conocía esa voz perfectamente, ni seis años pudieron modificarla de su memoria, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sintió su ritmo cardíaca acelerarse, pensó que estaría preparada para este momento, pero no era así. Se giró lentamente, después de todo no había forma de escapar de la realidad. El soldado se quedó estático al verla, y es que el tampoco estaba preparado, ni el suero del súper-soldado ni todas las batallas del mundo lo iban a preparar para momentos como este.

-Steve…-La pelirroja sonrió levemente, quería sonar tranquila, pero la voz no le salió del todo, y sus ojos gritaban a todo pulmón los sentimientos del momento.

Steve se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, la miró completa, de pies a cabeza, pero no con lujuria, eso nunca, no podría, no era de caballeros, la vio como quien observa a la obra más majestuosa del universo, seguía tan hermosa como siempre, en definitiva todos sus recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia, ¿o es que se había vuelto más hermosa?

-Natasha.-Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- Me da mucho gusto verte, luces… ¿Diferente?- Decirle que lucía hermosa tal vez sería pasarse, después de tanto tal vez los sentimientos de Natasha habían cambiado.

-Me dejé crecer el cabello

Clint los miró deteniéndose a ver las expresiones de cada uno. Él lo sabía, sabía lo que hubo entre ellos, y aunque no duró, sabía que nunca lo olvidaría.

-Bueno yo los dejo, iré a hacer una llamada.- Se despidió Barton.- Tasha, después hablamos.

Natasha asintió y agitó la mano en señal de despedida, Steve hizo lo mismo y Barton se marchó, dejándolos a los dos solos. Fue un momento incómodo, no se hablaban, solo se miraban, y es que ¿Qué podrían decirse después de seis años? Lamento por dejarte sin dar explicación diría ella, lamento no haberte buscado he insistido le respondería él, pero no, no lo hicieron y no lo haría, solo se miraban. Después de un rato Natasha desvió la mirada.

-Tengo que irme, igual necesito hacer una llamada.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Había despedidas extrañas lo habían visto pero a esta le sumaban lo incomodo, se extendieron la mano y trataron de despedirse de beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo, ninguna resultó, y terminaron palmeándose la espalda y dedicándose una sonrisa incomoda, después los dos entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dedicarse a lo que fuera que harían, Natasha simplemente le habló a sus hijos, aún con la voz temblorosa por el encuentro anterior, si sus hijos supieran quién es su padre, les estaría contando ahora mismo que había visto a su padre a su padre, que les mandaba saludos y los amaba o cosas por el estilo, pero no era así, en cambio les contaba de su viaje y lo que haría cuando regresara.


	4. Chapter 4

Unos golpes en la puerta la despertaron. Se había quedado dormida poco después de colgar con sus hijos. Se levantó lentamente, aún con sueño y se lavó la cara y limpió con cuidado los rastros de maquillaje corrido que se marcaba debajo de sus ojos. Parado en la puerta estaba Steve que miraba a sus pies, alzó la vista en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse y le dedicó una sueva sonrisa a Natasha.

-Hola.- La saludó el soldado.

-Hola, ¿Pasa algo?

Steve la veía con una sonrisa tímida dibujada en su rostro, podía decirle un millón de cosas, pedirle explicaciones y culparse de muchas más, tal vez la cosa no había funcionado por él, pero no lo haría, ¿por qué desperdiciar el tiempo en discusiones?

-El Dr. Banner llegó.- Su mano se fue directo a la nuca y se despeinó un poco el cabello.- Tony quiere que vayamos todos a tomar algo, para celebrar la reunión, nos vamos en quince minutos.

-Está bien, enseguida voy, gracias…adiós.- Se despidió con timidez y cerró la puerta lentamente dedicándole una sonrisa.

Quince minutos, solo esperaba que Stark no tuviera la maravillosa idea de ir a un lugar elegante, no le daría tiempo de arreglarse para eso. Volteó su bolsa buscando que ponerse, terminó en jeans y una blusa negra, no más, acomodó sus tacones y tomó su bolsa. Estaban todos puntuales, esperando solo a Tony, partieron después a un bar, ya conocido por todos, escondido en callejuelas, cerca de Central Park.

Fue bueno que estuvieran todos juntos de nuevo, bromearon, recordaron viejos tiempos y se pusieron al corriente de lo perdido en seis años, no era mucho para todos, excepto para Natasha. Clint no paraba de hablar de Bárbara y su hijo, ahora sabían todos muy bien que la había conocido un año después de la separación de los vengadores, Bárbara o "Bobbi" como la llamaba de cariño, bióloga de profesión, trabajaba en un laboratorio y de vez en cuando lo ayudaba con la escuela de arquería, salieron durante un año y después se casaron, nueve meses después nació el pequeño Francis. Tony bromeó sobre lo irónico de su nombre, a Clint no le gustaba su segundo nombre y fue así como nombró a su hijo.

Thor iba y venía, de Asgard a la Tierra, aunque los últimos meses prefería la Tierra, su padre y madre insistían en que contrajera matrimonio con Sif, cosa a la que se negaba por estar enamorado de la humana Janes Foster. Banner no tenía mucho que contar, solo anécdotas de Calcuta, las cuales no eran muchas, ni muy interesantes argumentaba.

Tony no habló, y es que ¿Qué cosa no se sabría del famoso Tony Stark? Todo lo pasado en seis años de su vida estaba en periódicos, revistas, televisión e internet. Steve no habló mucho, contó sobre el departamento en que vivía en Brooklyn, su trabajo vigente en S.H.I.E.L.D y nada más, calló cuando Tony le pregunto si había alguna futura "Sra. Rogers". Natasha solo contó su vida de agente inmobiliaria, Barton la miró con desaprobación, esperaba que mencionara a sus hijos, pero no lo haría y menos ahí.

Poco a poco la barra se fue vaciando, Barton partía temprano junto con Thor al norte, en los límites con Canadá. El Dr. Banner se fue en cuento comenzó a sentirse mareado, no quería saber los efectos del alcohol sobre Hulk, poco después se fue Tony, a Potts no le gustaba que llegara tarde, menos si tenía que estar ella sola en la habitación de S.H.I.E.L.D.

Y así se quedaron Steve y Natasha solos, bebían a sorbos incómodamente de la cerveza que cada uno tenía en la mano. Y todo era justo como la primera vez, justo como el día en que Natasha se dio cuenta que amaba a Steve, el día en que Steve dijo sus sentimientos a una mujer por primera vez en setenta años…

El bar se iba vaciando, solo quedaban parejas y uno que otro borracho que lloraba por razones distintas, Natasha se sentía algo mareada, había tomado más de lo acostumbrado y le sonreía como idiota a Steve, no quería hablar, solo lo veía, sabía que si decía algo no pararía, vómito verbal, eso le iba a pasar, solo miraban a las parejas pararse y bailar y así evitaban verse fijamente.

-¿No bailas Steve?

Natasha rompió el silencio, y era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. Steve le dedicó una sonrisa triste, llena de nostalgia.

-Nunca lo he hecho.

-¿Nunca?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

-La única oportunidad que tuve para bailar con una mujer fué hace setenta años, y no pude llegar a la cita.

Natasha sabía muy bien que su pasado aún lo perseguía, y que no olvidaba a Peggy Carter, la mujer con la que quizá en algún momento Steve pudo haber estado y formar una vida, de repente la tristeza la golpeó, se comparó con ella, nunca sería como Peggy pensaba.

-Te ves cansada.- Le dijo Steve que terminó su cerveza de un trago y se puso de pie.- Vamos.

-Puedo pedir un taxi.

-Mi departamento está cerca del tuyo, y ya es muy tarde para dejar que te vayas sola en un taxi, yo te llevo.

Steve estiró el saco de Natasha, abriéndolo para que ella pudiera ponérselo, le sonrió, era en verdad un caballero. Metió un brazo, con el otro tuvo algo de dificultad pero Steve la ayudó. Afuera hacía frió, a pesar de su saco Natasha aún temblaba un poco, Steve se quitó su chamarra y se la ofreció.

-Puedo aguantar, son rusa, haya hace mucho frió, solo fue el choque térmico.

-Está bien.

El soldado le entregó un casco, al principio Natasha lo vio raro, pero después se lo puso. Steve se subió a la moto y la arrancó, esperando que Natasha lo siguiera, la pelirroja se colocó en la parte trasera, un poco incómoda, no sabía qué hacer.

-Sujétate bien. –Le dijo fuerte para que se escullara su voz a pesar del rujido del motor.

Natasha lo rodeó con sus brazos y recargo su mejilla en la espalda de Steve, cerró los ojos todo el viaje, se dejó llevar por el movimiento y el viento golpeando suavemente su rostro, estaba en calma, podría estar así toda la vida. Llegaron por fin al departamento de Natasha, esperó Steve que se bajara de la moto, y la ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento. Natasha le sonrió y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

-Tengo una idea.- le dijo al soldado que estaba por marcharse.

-Dime.

-Te enseñare a bailar.

-¿Cómo? Si no hay música.-Le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, escucharla ligeramente en los efectos del alcohol le causaba algo de risa y ternura.

-No la necesitamos.

Natasha le sonrió y extendió su mano, Steve la tomó con delicadeza, y colocó su otra mano en su cintura, Natasha puso su mano en el hombro y comenzaron a balancearse torpemente por el departamento, después de un rato disminuyeron el ritmo, ahora bailaban una melodía mental lenta. Natasha rodeó el cuello de Steve con sus brazos y pego su cara al pecho, Steve la tomó suavemente por la cintura, se mecían con calma, de un lado a otro. Natasha alzó el rostro y Steve acortó la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un beso, la pelirroja se sorprendió, pero no lo rechazó, era un beso suave y tierno. El soldado rompió el beso, pidiendo perdón con la mirada, él la amaba, sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, y ella estaba confundida, toda su vida había pensado que el amor era cosa de niños y ahora estaba ahí con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora por un hombre del que nunca pensó enamorarse. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo besó.

No paraban de besarse, subieron al cuarto, se recostaron y ella poco a poco empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, Steve le quito la blusa por encima de la cabeza, sabían lo que iba a pasar y no querían parar. Natasha le desabrocho el cinturón y el a ella, Steve no paraba de reír de los nervios. El se levantó de la cama para poder quitarse bien el pantalón y quedar sólo en bóxers mientras que ella se quitó los pantalones estando acostada en la cama, no podía dejar de verla, la contemplaba y por su mente pasaban pensamientos que nunca en su vida pensó iba a tener, era una criatura hermosa para él, toda ella era perfecta, desde su cabello rojizo hasta la punta de sus delicados pies, la empezó a besar y se acostó encima de ella y la acarició con delicadeza. No podía parar de besarlo y la verdad es que lo deseaba pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Se acomodaron bien en la le sonrió tiernamente.

Perdón, no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto, pero parare si tú me lo pides. Le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, son la sinceridad refljada en ellos.

Ella se quedo dudando, sabía que estaba mal pero no quería perder la oportunidad de encontrar al que creía sería el amor de su vida. Ella sabía que no había palabras para responderle a eso, así que le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo beso, Steve lo entendió y la fue acariciando más. La beso como sí no hubiera mañana y le dijo sin palabras todo el amor que sentía por ella, los besos fueron descendiendo a lo largo de su cuello y sus brazos, Natasha se sentía en el paraíso al estar así con él.

Cada que Steve iba a hacer algo que consideraba indebido, la veía a los ojos para ver si estaba bien o no seguir, así fue como muy delicadamente de desabrocho el bra de encaje transparente negro y muy despacio poso su mano arriba de uno de sus senos, se acoplaban perfecto a su mano. Los empezó a masajear y ella disfruto ese momento a más no poder, le besaba a los hombros y le tocaba todo su musculoso pecho, estaba fascinada con lo perfecto que era. Fue bajando un poco más sus manos hasta llegar al elástico de sus bóxers y se lo bajó, el hizo lo mismo, el bikini negro de encaje desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mentalmente se dijo que de ahora en adelante amaría el encaje negro. Ella sabía que el momento decisivo había llegado, el se puso arriba para poder entrar bien y fue muy despacio y delicado, cuando ella se pudo acoplar a tenerlo dentro, empezaron de manera lenta hasta que poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo y lograron llegar juntos al clímax. Se quedaron recostados un buen rato hasta que se durmieron, a la mañana siguiente Steve se levantó y la estuvo contemplando por un largo rato mientras ella dormía, no podía creer que hubiera hecho lo que hizo pero no se arrepentía de nada porque la amaba.

Se despidieron por la mañana y llevaron su romance por semanas en secreto, disfrutaron lo que pudieron.

Pero eso había quedado en el pasado, seis años atrás, ahora eran solo dos personas más en un bar, que se miraban fijamente con la melancolía de los recuerdos pintada en su mirada, deseándose el uno al otro, pero ocultándolo cobardemente. Era tarde ya, nuevamente, Steve terminó de un trago su cerveza, y miró a Natasha.

-Es tarde ya, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Natasha lo miró, justo como la primera vez, le sonrió y asintió, siguiéndolo después por la puerta, acomodándose minutos más tarde en la moto, abrazando al soldado justo como lo había hecho seis años atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

Después de la noche en el bar Natasha se regresó con Steve. No pudo dormir. Se revolvía en las sábanas, se sentía sola, en una cama a la que no le encontraba fin, por lo regular, cuando sentía ese vacío por las noches llamaba a los niños y dormían los tres juntos, ella abrazándolos, como si no los dejara ir nunca, como lo que son, lo más preciado de su vida; pero ahora no estaban, solo ella, extrañando algo que dejó ir y por lo que no quiere luchar porque no cree tener el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Pasaban las horas, si Natasha podía conciliar el sueño se despertaba pensando que había dormido horas cuando realmente habían sido minutos. La última vez que se despertó, ya aburrida de estar así revisó el reloj junto a su cama, seis treinta, estaba bien, una hora en la que podía estar despierta sin estar sola y preocupada por despertar a los demás. Se pudo ropa deportiva y caminó al centro de entrenamiento.

El lugar estaba solo, la espía calentó un poco y se dedicó a realizar saltos, golpear y lanzar cosas, como si estuviera luchando contra un enemigo invisible, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, lo cierto es que extrañaba esa parte de su vida, el tiempo pasaba volando para ella, no se detuvo hasta que alguien carraspeo a sus espaldas mientras golpeaba la pera de box.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso Clint.- Dijo la espía mientras se giraba.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Eres el único que se atreve a interrumpirme así, a demás de Stark.

El arquero sonrió y pasó su brazo por la cintura de la espía.

-Aún tienes cosas que explicarme querida amiga.

Natasha alzó una ceja. Clint le sonrió aún más.

-Paso mucho tiempo con Bobbi.

-La tendré que conocer pronto.

- Y yo a mis sobrinos. -Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-Claro que si, para mí siempre has sido su padrino.

-¿Y conocerán a Steve?

Natasha se alejó de él y le dio una mirada asesina, no le molestaba que lo mencionara, o que quisiera que el padre de sus hijos los conociera, le molestaba escucharlo de Barton porque sabía que tenía razón y no le gustaba pensarlo, porque no sabría qué explicación dar, sus ojos pasaron de ser asesinos a unos llenos del tristeza, se comenzaron a nublar, era la responsable que sus hijos no conocieran a su padre, y que un hombre que nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie desconozca la existencia de sus hijos.

-No llores, ¿dije algo malo? Perdóname.

Clint la abrazó y Natasha no dudó en responder a este, después de todo era su mejor amigo, ambos lo sabían aunque nunca lo habían reconocido abiertamente, no había nadie que la conociera mejor, ni quien la entendiera como él, o fuera tan directo. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, había llorado un par de veces sola o con Kimberly, pero nunca como ahora, necesitaba llorar en compañía de su mejor amigo.

-Perdona, estoy muy sensible.- Le dijo aún abrazándolo y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Ser madre te hace eso, tranquila está bien, desahógate.

Natasha se separó un poco de él, Barton le sonrió y depositó un beso en su frente. Justo se escuchó la puerta, Steve apareció en el umbral, frunció el ceño al ver el abrazo de Natasha y Clint, no le agradaba esa imagen, los agentes rompieron el abrazo, Clint se rascó la nariz nervioso.

-Tengo que irme a preparar, salgo de misión en una hora, hablamos después Nat…Steve.

El arquero se despidió y pasó junto a Steve por la puerta. Normalmente Steve era gentil con todos, pero ese día no, un poco más y el brazo de Barton se congelaba cuando pasó a su lado, no se despidió, solo lo vió alejarse, hasta que se perdió de vista, el soldado se giró a la pelirroja, y caminó hacia ella.

-Fury nos quiere ver, nos está esperando en la sala de juntas.

-Enseguida voy.

Steve asintió, se despidió y abandonó el lugar sin decir más, dejando a una confundida Natasha. ¿Se había enojado? No tenía motivo para hacerlo, ellos no eran nada, Clint está casado, los celos eran estúpidos en esa situación, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la reacción de Steve, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la sala de juntas.

Steve estaba sentando hasta el frente, solo estaba él, Natasha ocupó la silla junto a la de él. Esperaron en silencio unos minutos, después Fury hizo su aparición, traía varios folders, como el que había llevado a casa de Natasha el día anterior, los puso delante de ellos y los observaron cuidadosamente unos segundos.

-Barton y Thor parten en unos minutos a su primera misión, en unas horas lo harán Tony y Bruce, hemos decidido dividirlos para facilitar la realización de las misiones en una semana.

Steve hojeaba los folders, era una resumen de la misiones de todos, la mayoría fuera de la ciudad. "ROGERS-ROMANOFF" solo tres folders tenían sus nombres. Tres misiones solamente y una parecía secuela de la otra. Steve alzó la mirada extrañado.

-Solo les han sido designadas tres misiones, la tercera es la más importante, será el viernes siguiente, les sugiero que la estudien, mañana parten a Washington a primera hora.

No dijo más y se retiró del lugar. Steve continuaba leyendo. La sala estaba en silencio, se escuchaba solo de vez en cuando el paso de las hojas.

-¿De qué se trata la misión?- Dijo rompiendo el silencio Natasha.

-Irrumpir en una empresa y robar un programa que podría contener cierta información.

-¿Iremos de encubiertos?

-Al parecer, todas nuestras misiones son de encubiertos, si tenemos éxito en la primera y la información de verdad existe, podremos realizar la segunda.

-¿Y si no?

-Esperamos a la tercera.

-¿De qué se trata la tercera?

Steve alzó la vista del folder y miró fijamente a Natasha, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente, después desvió la mirada y le entregó a Natasha el folder, esta lo leyó con cuidado, se detuvo en una parte que leyó al menos unas veinte veces, después alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Steve.

-Tendremos que pretender ser una pareja casada.

Natasha seguía sin habla, Steve recogió los folders y se marchó para seguir analizándolos. Después de un rato también se marchó ella, estuvo casi todo el día en su habitación, llamó a sus hijos, pero no estaban en casa, atendieron al teléfono de Kimberly, que los había llevado al cine pues no aguantaba estar todo un sábado encerrada en casa. Colgó y durmió un rato, hasta que nuevamente unos golpes interrumpieron su sueño.

-Director Fury.

-Agente, ¿no gusta acompañarnos a comer? Vendrá el Capitan Rogers, y después de todo, tienen que practicar su vida como pareja.- Bromeo el hombre.

-Nunca pensé verlo en un plan bromista Director.

-Son raras las veces, entonces, ¿Nos acompaña?

Natasha asintió, entró a su habitación a lavarse la cara para después encontrarse con Steve en el corredor.

-Fury quiere que vayamos entrando en nuestro papel.- Comentó el soldado.

-No será extraño para nosotros.- susurró la espía.

Steve fingió no escucharla y le ofreció su brazo, Natasha lo miró atónita.

-Oh tal vez preferías hacer equipo con Barton.- Dijo Steve con un rastro de celos en su voz.

Natasha frunció el ceño, y se enganchó a su brazo, caminaron juntos por el pasillo, en silencio.

-Vaya, que hermosa pareja.- Comentó una voz a su derecha.

Por el pasillo venía Tony, enfundado ya en el traje de Iron Man, con la sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Stark, ya te hacía al otro lado del mundo.- Contestó Natasha, soltándose del brazo de Steve y cruzándose de brazos.

-Aún no, iba en camino al helipuerto de hecho, pero me conmovió su ternura, son la pareja más amorosa que he visto.- Dijo sarcástico.

-A Bruce no le agradara esperar Tony, será mejor que te apresures.- Interrumpió Steve.

-Me voy.- contestó Tony bajando la mirada a las manos de Steve y Natasha.- Solo opino, si quieren tener éxito en la misión y ser convincente deberían mostrarse un poco más de amor, podrían comenzar con caminar de la mano.

Steve le dio una mirada asesina, deshizo los brazos de Natasha y tomó su mano, alzando las manos entrelazadas a la altura de los ojos de Tony, este sonrió triunfante y siguió su camino. Steve y Natasha se alejaron también sin separar las manos.

La comida fue normal, y menos tensa gracias a la presencia de Fury que alentaba la plática centrada en general a la misión del día siguiente.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha estaba acostada en la cama, sus piernas estaban sobre las de Steve y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre los de él, los entrelazaban, soltaban y volvían a juntar, acariciaba con sus yemas la palma y el dorso de la mano del soldado que sonreía cada que sentía un cosquilleo; la mano libre de Steve dibujaba formas sobre el brazo de Natasha, llevaban así horas, sin hacer nada. Natasha recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Steve, este la abrazó y besó su frente.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que pasará cuando ya no tengamos que escondernos? –Preguntó el soldado que tenía la cabeza gacha buscando la mirada de Natasha.

La pelirroja no quería alzar la vista, y es que nunca había pensado en ello. Apenas un mes atrás se dieron cuenta que se amaban, no llevaban el tiempo suficiente juntos, pero tenía muy claro que la situación le incomodaba un poco a Steve, en sus tiempos las parejas salían un buen al rato y después se casaban apenas y pensaban en mantener relaciones pre-maritales. Natasha lo abrazó con fuerza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Pintaremos el cuarto azul.- Dijo evadiendo completamente el sentido de la pregunta de Steve.

-¿Pintaremos el cuarto de azul?

La respuesta tomó por sorpresa a Steve, que se sentó casi de un salto, Natasha se acomodó enfrente de él y le dedicó la sonrisa más tierna que pudo.

-Estaba pensando en líneas azul Prusia con uno más claro, mucho más claro.

-Natasha ¿entendiste lo que te dije?

-Sí, preguntaste que haríamos en cuanto dejáramos de escondernos, pintar el cuarto de azul estaría bien, así sabrían que tenemos un escondite agradable, nunca me gustó el color blanco en mi habitación.

-No, ¿en verdad me prestaste atención? – Natasha lo veía fijamente a los ojos.- ¿realmente me estas prestando atención? Nat…Nat, ¿estás escuchando? Natasha…

Una mano se agitó frente a los ojos de la pelirroja trayéndola de vuelta al presente, estaba sentada alrededor de la versión en miniatura de la mesa de la sala de operaciones, Steve tenía un plano frente a él, justo en medio de los dos, el soldado se acomodó de vuelta en su asiento.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Si.- Hizo una pausa y miró al rubio directo a los ojos.- Maria nos dejará a unos metros del techo, entraremos, es domingo así que probablemente solo estén uno o dos empleados de limpieza, deshabilitaremos las cámaras, entramos a la oficina del jefe, jackeo el programa con la información que debe de tener y nos vamos, ¿me faltó algo?

-Pensé que no me escuchabas.

-Siempre lo hago.

No dijo nada más, se puso de pie para después sentarse en los asientos del jet y abrocharse el cinturón, conocía su temperamento y el de él, si contestaba otra cosa o no contestaba acabarían en discusiones tontas, como la que vino a su mente mientras Steve le explicaba el plan. Esa fue la primera, a partir de ahí su relación fue en picada, era triste pensar que con tanto amor que se tenían y llevando juntos tan poco tiempo todo terminara, pero Steve insistía en hablar a planes a futuro y a ella simplemente le asustaba.

Steve se sentó silenciosamente en el lugar desocupado junto a ella, Natasha desvió la mirada por la ventana, el verlo ya comenzaba a dolerle, más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que creía.

-Prepárense para el descenso.

El silencio que comenzaba a volverse incómodo fue interrumpido por Maria. Los agentes asintieron, Natasha se acomodó el cierre de su traje, activó los disparos de "la mordida de la viuda" y checó sus armas, Steve se acomodó su escudo en el brazo y se aseguró de traer las armas listas para usarlas por si era necesario; la escotilla se abrió, estaban a unos quince metros del techo así que utilizaron una cuerda para bajar. Steve embistió unas tres veces antes de que la puerta cediera y se abriera.

Corrían por los pasillos evitando las cámaras, hasta que llegaron a la sala de control, desactivaron todas las cámaras y alarmas del edificio, de esta forma sería más fácil para ellos desplazarse sin temor. Pronto llegaron a la oficina central, y Natasha se dirigió directo al ordenador.

-Ve rápido, yo vigilo.

Le dijo Steve que se quedó en la puerta vigilando. Natasha corrió a la computadora, después de intentar con una serie de contraseñas dio con la correcta, buscó entre montones de carpetas hasta llegar a la que esperaba, inserto la memoria USB y comenzó la descarga de archivos.

-¿Falta mucho?

-Ya casi.- contestó la pelirroja.

Bastó de unos segundos más para que el archivo terminara de guardarse, salieron dejando todo tal cual y subieron nuevamente al techo para esperar la llegada del jet que los recogería. Había pasado ya una hora y el jet seguía sin aparecer, Natasha caminaba como león encerrado mientras Steve esperaba tranquilo sentado junto a la puerta, el viento comenzaba a correr y nubes negras aparecían de a poco en el cielo.

-¿Intestaste comunicarte de nuevo? –Preguntó Steve desde su lugar.

-Si Steve.- Dijo con un dejo de fastidio.- He marcado a la base de menos unas cuarenta veces y nadie contesta.

-Agente Romanoff…- Se escuchó a Maria entrecortada por el comunicador.

-Adelante.- Contestó la espía rápidamente.

-Perdonen la tardanza, el Director Fury me envió a la base de Nuevo México, el agente Barton está por salir a buscarlos, tal vez tarde un poco por el tiempo sean pacientes.

Paciencia era lo que menos le quedaba, contestó solo un entendido en respuesta y dejó caer su brazo con desgana, una gota de lluvia aterrizo en su nariz, seguida de dos, luego tres, en cuestión de segundos llovía a cantaros, Natasha se llevó una mano a la cara y apretó con frustración su puente nasal.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba.

Prontó dejó de sentir la lluvia mojando su cuerpo, en cambio escuchaba las gotascaer sobre una superficie metálica, se giró lentamente para encontrarse a Steve que sostenía en alto su escudo protegiendo a ambos de la lluvia.

-Gracias.- Dijo Natasha.

-No hay de que, no quiero que te enfermes.- Le contestó el soldado.

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa suave, y caminaron juntos hacia el pequeño techo que se formaba debajo de la puerta que dejaba un pequeño lugar seco lo justo para que se sentaran. Pasaron unos minutos en el que solo escuchaban el sonido de las gotas caer y sus respiraciones, Steve comenzó a juguetear con su escudo haciéndolo brincar, lo que provocó que Natasha riera por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó el soldado con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en sus labios, satisfecho de hacer reír a Natasha.

-Nada, solo me recordaste un poco a totoro.

-¿Quién?

-Un personaje de una película de anime, a veces la veo con…

Y se detuvo, por poco se le escapa mencionar a sus hijos, y no era el momento, el lugar ni la forma de decirle a Steve, además aun no estaba del todo segura de querer hacerlo.

-Es una película que pasan mucho en la televisión, suelo verla si no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- corrigió.

-Entonces, me parezco ¿a un anime?

-Solo en la forma en que jugueteas con tu escudo, el hacía lo mismo con una sombrilla.

Steve le sonrió tiernamente, Natasha le devolvió la sonrisa. No volvieron a pronunciar palabra, lo bueno es que esa platica, por más tonta que se repitiera la espía que fue había disminuido el silencio incómodo, ahora era soportable hasta el punto de llegar a ser ligeramente agradable. Hora y media después un jet hizo su aparición sobre el techó, esta vez estaba a menor altura, dejaron caer por la escotilla una escalera de cuerda, Natasha subió primero a petición de Steve.

-Nat, estas empapada.- Gritó Clint en cuanto la vio.

-No me digas.- Respondió sarcástica.

-¿Qué paso?

-Digamos que me desesperé porque no llegaban e hice un poco de corajes bajo la lluvia.

Clint se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de la espía dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa, Natasha se la devolvió y pasó a sentarse ante la mirada de un enojado Steve, en verdad, no entendía porque se enojaba, ¿No era obvio acaso que ella y Clint eran como hermanos?

-Tal vez tardemos un poco más en llegar a la base por el clima.- Dijo Clint desde el asiento de piloto.

-No hay problema.- Contestó Steve, aún con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

Natasha lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando, y podía notar cuando Steve lo hacía. El viaje duró cuatro horas, en las que el silencio pasó de ser soportable a incómodo de nuevo, por ratos Clint trataba de hacer un chiste o mantener una plática para aminorar la tensión del ambiente, pero no tenía mucho éxito con sus intentos.

Después de aterrizar en el helipuerto de la base, Natasha corrió a su habitación y se dio un baño caliente, se vistió con ropa cómoda y se dispuso a dormir un rato, estaba por hacerlo, cuando el teléfono de su buró comenzó a sonar como loco.

-¿Diga?-Contestó la espía.

-Agente Romanoff, solicito su presencia en la sala de reuniones de su pasillo, no tardare mucho lo prometo. Se escuchó la voz del Director Fury al otro lado de la línea.

-Enseguida voy. Respondió la agente.


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha llamó un par de veces, después de unos segundos la voz del Director Fury se escuchó desde dentro. Natasha giró lentamente la perilla, esperaba no escuchar más sobre misiones que terminarían haciéndola explotar. Fury aguardaba sentado, con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y una caja negra al frente, Steve estaba a una silla de distancia de él mirando fijamente la caja, por la forma de verla Natasha dedujo que trataba de descubrir que había dentro de ella, tomó asiento entre él y Nick, Fury tomó la caja y la acercó, abriéndola con cuidado.

-La curiosidad de sus ojos esta diciéndome a gritos que les diga ya que hay en la caja.

Nick Fury los miró, ciertamente sus miradas estaban fijas en la caja, con cuidado colocó dos más pequeñas frente a ellos, estaban forradas de algo que parecía piel negra, Fury los animó con la mirada a que las tomaron, las abrieron con delicadeza, el brillo dorado de los aros los hipnotizó, Steve pasó su dedo por la superficie perfectamente lisa.

-Felicidades, están oficialmente casados.- Comentó Nick haciendo comillas en el aire.- ¿Por qué no se los prueban? Por si tenemos que ajustarlos.

Steve sacó con cuidado en anillo de la almohadilla, y lo colocó en su dedo del corazón, el anillo le quedaba a la perfección, lo miró durante unos segundos detenidamente, era raro verlo con un anillo de matrimonio sin siquiera estar casado, y aún más raro era estar casado ficticiamente con la mujer a la que llegó a ver como su esposa en algún momento, sonrió con un poco de amargura, hace algunos años que su sueño de formar una familia se había marchado.

Natasha tardó un poco más, admiraba los dos anillos, el de compromiso tenía un enorme brillante en el centro y el de matrimonio era una versión más pequeña que el de Steve, la única diferencia eran pequeños diamantes incrustados en la parte superior. Tomó cada uno con cuidado, primero el de compromiso, luego el de matrimonio. No era la primera misión en la que tenía que fingir estar casada, según sus cuentas era la cuarta, pero en definitiva esta era diferente, en las anteriores había ido con algún agente, con Barton e incluso una vez fue sola excusando a su "marido", pero esta vez iba con Steve, y Dios como podrían terminar las cosas.

Miró su mano con una tenue sonrisa, pensaba en lo que pudo y no fue, en cómo sería su vida ahora si no se hubiera acobardado, si no hubiera provocado tanto a Steve a terminar peleando cada que se veían, si las cosas fueran diferentes estarían los dos juntos con sus hijos, no habría secretos y arrepentimientos. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Steve, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-También.- Continuó Fury interrumpiendo el momento.- Tony ha dado una buena idea.

-Si claro, sus ideas son las mejores.- Comentó Natasha sarcástica.

-Señor.- Dijo Steve un momento después, tras tragarse la risa que le provocó el comentario de Natasha.- Con todo respeto, pero no creo que las ideas que haya aportado Stark fueran bien intencionadas.

-Lo sé, conozco como es Stark, pero no es malo, solo sugirió que pasaran más tiempo jutnos, para que se hicieran a la idea de ser pareja.

Los agentes guardaron silencio, si todos supieran su pasado no sugerirían eso, ni siquiera los habrían emparejado, se limitaron a asentir.

-¿Eso era todo? - Preguntó Natasha ya algo cansada.- Quisiera tomar un descanso.

-Solo una cosa más.- Dijo Nick.- Banner y Stark están trabajando sobre la información que trajeron de Washington, tal vez tengan el dispositivo que desactivara la máquina a más tardar mañana por la tarde, partirían el día martes a Miami para concluir con esta parte.

-Entendido.- Respondió Steve.

-Pueden retirarse.

Nick se puso de pie, seguido por Natasha y Steve, los tres abandonaron la sala. Fury salió del pasillo Vengadores

Los pensamientos inundaban nuevamente la mente de Natasha, pero esta vez no se aferro a tratar de conciliar el sueño, esta vez se dejo llevar por sus ideas, soñando despierta, soñando en una posible vida, en la felicidad que tendría, en todas las cosas que podía hacer con Steve. Después de unas horas por fin el cansancio la venció, durmió feliz, con una sonrisa a causa de los sueños que tenia, sueños con Steve y una vida feliz.

Se despertó feliz y animada, había tenido una especie de revelación, disfrutaría su semana de falso matrimonio con Steve, no haría notorio su felicidad en el asunto porque no quería que nadie más se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia el soldado, sería algo que guardaría para sí misma. Después de cambiarse a una ropa más adecuada se dirigió a desayunar.

-Señora Rogers.

Dio un respingo por el cual casi derrama el jugo de naranja de la jarra y se volteó con los ojos de pistola ya preparados para Tony. El magnate estaba parado detrás del desayunador, con la sonrisa de ganador tan característica de él. Natasha no le contestó, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y regreso la jarra al refrigerador.

-Oh vamos arañita, no te puedes tomar las cosas tan a pecho.

Natasha no le contestó solamente lo veía, Stark rodeo la mesa y saco unos platos del anaquel. La pelorrija tomó una manzana que comenzó a juguetear pasándola de una mano a la otra.

-¿No nos acompaña tu marido?

-Stark, ¿quieres que esta manzana termine donde no te da el sol?

En defensa automática Tony puso sus manos sobre su pantalón. Natasha sonrió triunfante. Tony le enseño la lengua como un niño pequeño en pleno berrinche.

-Fuera de broma.- Comentó Tony recobrando la compostura. – Tú y Steve deberían acompañarnos a Pepper y a mí durante la comida, sirve y practican su vida marital.

-Stark…

-Lo digo fuera de broma lo juro por lo más sagrado, no creo que el capitán este tan entrenado en el trato a mujeres, menos a la vida marital.

-Avisale a Steve.

-Entonces ¿Si van?

Natasha se encogió de hombros y se llevó la manzana a la boca, volviéndose a su habitación. No había mucho que hacer, básicamente zapping a la TV. Cerca de las tres de la tarde tocaron a su puerta. Steve estaba parado, si así fuera cada que tocaran a su puerta sería sumamente feliz; aún no estaba lista para salir, y se le hacía descortés dejarlo esperando fuera, así que lo invitó a pasar. Steve se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras Natasha se terminaba de arreglar, veinte minutos estaban en camino a la ciudad. Tony le ordenó al chofer estacionarse a unas cuadras les restaurante, el resto lo caminarían.

En un principio iban separados, caminando detrás de Tony y Pepper que iban felices tomados de la mano.

-Tómense de las manos niños.- Bromeo Tony.

Steve y Natasha entrelazaron sus dedos y caminaron el resto del trayecto así. Fue una comida amena, Steve corrió la silla para que se sentara Natasha, Tony se mantuvo al margen de las bromas, en cambio daba sugerencias para darle más realismo a su misión en pareja. En ocasiones y sin darse cuenta Natasha recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Steve mientras se reía de algún comentario tonto de Steve, o jugueteaban sus dedos con los de él. Salieron del restaurant como entraron, tomados de la mano, se sentía ahora como si de verdad llevara una vida en pareja, en compañía de un hombre maravilloso.

-Casi lo olvidaba.- Dijo Tony en cuanto llegaron a S.H.I.E.L.D.- Ya debió de haber terminado Bruce el dispositivo que desactiva la maquina, se la entregare enseguida a Fury.

-¿De qué se trata la misión?- Preguntó Potts curiosa.

-Nos infiltraremos en unos muelles de Miami, hay una bodega a nombre del Sr. Gardner, tiene una máquina que pretende imitar al portal creado por el Tesseract hace años, si logramos deshabilitarla ganaremos al menos la mitad de la batalla contra los Chitauri.

Potts asintió indicando que había entendido y después se despidió juntoTony del soldado y la espía que irían a planear los movimientos de la misión del día siguiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Las cajas cayeron con pesadez sobre la mesa, Natasha había guardado todo lo suyo que tenía en el departamento de Steve. Dejarlo tal vez sería la cosa más difícil que haría en la vida, al menos no se marcharía sin avisar. Steve debía estar por llegar de su última misión, últimamente se involucraba demasiado en ellas causándole mucho estrés; y esque hacía pocos días que los Vengadores se habían disuelto, pero Steve no se fue de S.H.I.E.L.D el prefirió seguir, parecía adicto al trabajo, si Natasha le sumaba la tensión que estaba surgiendo entre ellos desde hacía un par de semanas y las insinuaciones de Steve para casarse, la situación entre ellos no marchaba bien y los miedos e inseguridades de Natasha salían cada vez más a flote.

Sus ojos se nublaron mientras pensaba en todo lo que pasaba últimamente, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, se las secó con rapidez y abanicó sus manos sobre sus ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de llanto, los últimos días había estado muy sensible y no le gustaba, la hacían sentirse débil. Recorrió el departamento una última vez con la mirada, tantos felices recuerdos, tantas risas, besos y abrazos, sería mejor que se marchara ahora, antes que los amargos comenzaran a sustituir aquellas alegres memorias. Minutos después Steve apareció en la puerta, dejando su equipaje a un lado.

-¿Y esas cajas?- Preguntó en las 2 cajas apiladas sobre la mesa.

-Son mis cosas.- Respondió Natasha tratando de ocultar su voz llorosa.

-¿Por qué las has guardado?

-Me voy.- Contestó la pelirroja con un nudo en la garganta.

Steve abrió los ojos en sorpresa a su respuesta, después los cerró fuertemente tratando de contener las lágrimas, movió la cabeza en negación, Natasha desvió la mirada, sabía que si lo veía llorar sería imposible ya marcharse, tomó sus cajas y caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo ante el llamado de Steve.

-Nat…

Natasha se giró, Steve limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué te marchas?

La voz de Steve comenzaba a quebrarse nuevamente. Natasha se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

-Porque esto no va a funcionar, no hemos tenido una relación sana los último días y ni siquiera estoy segura de que es lo que quiero, de tener los mismos sueños que tú, mejor me voy antes de que las cosas empeoren.

-¿Significa que no me quieres?

Natasha no contestó, ella lo quería más de lo algún día podría admitir, Steve ha sido el único al que ha querido de esa manera, el que le hizo dejar de pensar que el amor es cosa de niños, pero si no tenía los mismo ideales que él a futuro, sería mejor dejarlo todo antes de hacer algo que podría lastimarlo.

-Contéstame por favor Natasha, ¿Es acaso que no me quieres? Dejé la forma en la que fui educado por ti, he roto con los códigos morales con los que crecí por ti, hice cosas que pensé nunca haría, ¿no crees que merezca una respuesta al menos?

-Te lo dije, no estoy segura de nada.

Sin decir más se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ese departamento al que juró no volver jamás por el bien de los dos.

-Hey Nat.

La saludó Clint desde el otro extremo del centro de entrenamiento. Natasha alzó la vista mientras el arquero se acercaba sonriente a sentarse a su lado. La pelirroja palmeo el espacio junto a ella, invitando a Clint a unírsele en el piso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tienes esa mirada melancólica que hace pensar que no te encuentras muy bien.

-Estoy bien, solo recordaba.

Clint no respondió nada, porque la conocía, sabía a la perfección que esos recuerdos eran sobre Steve, solo calló y dejó su hombro libre para su amiga, Natasha se recargó en el cerrando los ojos, Clint acomodó unos mechones que le cubrían la cara.

-Nat, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la has hecho.

-Rectifico.- Respondió Clint con una sonrisa.- además de esta, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Natasha asintió, y se acomodó bien a su lado, suponía cual sería el tema de su pregunta, pero estaba preparada para responderla, no iba a guardarse todo para siempre.

-¿Por qué terminaron Steve y tú?

-Porque así lo decidí, estaba asustada y no tenía por seguro que es lo que esperaba a futuro en la relación, al parecer Steve si sabía lo que buscaba, así que me asusté y huí.

Barton analizó lo dicho unos segundos, tratando de relacionar todo, Natasha no era de las que huía, hasta donde sabía no le temía a nada, al parecer le dio miedo el futuro.

-¿Puedo preguntar ahora yo?

-Me parece justo, ¿Cúal es tu pregunta?

-¿Cómo supiste sobre lo que había entre Steve y yo? Siempre creí que fuimos muy discretos.

-Lo fueron.- Hizo una pausa y sonrió.- pro te conozco bastante bien Natasha, cambiaste mucho mientras estuviste con él, sonreías más, incluso soportabas a Stark, eres diferente… Además me daba cuenta de sus miradas, no era las de simples compañeros, bien no estuve del todo seguro hasta ahora si tenían una relación o solo estaban enamorados sin decírselo.

Natasha sonró, y depositó un beso en su mejilla, cambiaron de tema, hablaron de cosas banales, de la familia, la pelirroja estaba muy interesada en saber más sobre Bárbara y Francis, no era mucho, casi todo lo había contado en la cena. Natasha respondía las preguntas de Clint sobre los niños, hacían planes para juntarse a futuro, pararon de hablar cuando escucharon pasos.

Steve apareció en la puerta con el ceño fruncido, Natasha se palmeó la frente mentalmente, siempre tenía que aparecer en esos momentos, pero esta vez fue ella la que salió del luger, después de todo aún no había desayunado, se dirigió al comedor dejando solos a Steve y Clint.

La cara de Steve no era últimamente de felicidad, en especial cerca de Barton, siempre con mal gesto. Clint se puso de pie, realmente no toleraría más esa incomodidad, tendría que aclarar las cosas.

-Steve.- Lo llamó Barton aclarándose la garganta.

Steve se giró mirándolo extrañado, terminó de enrollarse las vendas en su manos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Si?

-Mira, no quiero tener problemas con nadie, ni que se mal entiendan las cosas, a Nat la quiero como una amiga, de hecho es mi mejor amiga, estoy casado y amo a mi esposa e hijo.- Steve abrió la boca para protestas, pero Clint le pidió silencio alzando la mano.- No lo puedes negar, no tienes una mirada precisamente ligera.

-¿Por qué crees que me enoja tu amistad con Natahsa?

-Ya te dije, he visto tus miradas, además se de su historia.

Bastaron esas palabras para desarmar a Steve, si era verdad, siempre que los veía juntos sentía que le hervía la sangre de celos, pensaba lo peor de ambos, pero de que otra manera podría reaccionar si después de seis años la seguía amando y ella parecía haber perdido el interés en el.

-La amo Clint, no sé porque tanto, nunca pensé que la llegaría a amar tanto, la quise tanto que llegué a pensar que mataría por ella, sufrí tanto cuando me dejó, y a pesar de todo, ahora que la vi, pareciese que los últimos seis años fueron en vano, el dolor que pensé había desaparecido revivió, la veo a diario y a diario me siento morir sin ella, lloro por no tenerla, me arrepiento de no haberla detenido.

-Entonces, lucha por ella.

-Es tarde.

-No lo creo, si la quieres lucha por ella, no la pierdas nuevamente.

Clint palmeó el hombro de Steve y salió del lugar, dejándolo con mucho que pensar, podría volver a conquistarla, pero en primer lugar, no recuerda haberlo intentado la primera vez, y su experiencia con mujeres se limitaba a ella y una beso hace setenta años con Peggy, básicamente nula, no se pudo volver a estar cerca de una mujer como lo estuvo con Natasha, después de ella, el viejo Steve regresó.

Se dirigió a su habitación a prepararse, era martes y ya iban bastante retrasados con la misión. En unos minutos estaría camino a Miami para desactivar la bomba, supuestamente la misión sería cuestión de minutos, y tendrían el resto de la tarde libre o al menos parcialmente, tendrían que hacer algunas compras para la misión encubierta, de cualquier forma aprovecharía el tiempo, si tenía suerte y el valor para hacerlo lograría algún avance con Natasha.

Tomó su escudo y se dirigió al helipuerto, Natasha ya se encontraba en el jet, sentada y asegurada con su cinturón, pareció no prestarle mucha atención a su llegada, solo alzó la vista ligeramente y después la volvió a fijar en la pantalla de su teléfono que miraba sonriendo mientras contestaba lo que parecía un mensaje, y es que sí lo hacía, Kimberly le había enviado fotos de la presentación de sus hijos sobre su familia, estaba tan orgullosa que por un segundo estuvo tentada a presumirle a todos la foto de sus pequeños.

El viaje fue sereno, la incomodidad estaba a su mínimo, a pesar de que Steve no trataba en esta ocasión ocultar su mirada de Natasha, en cambió le sonreía si ella lo sorprendía mirándola.


	9. Chapter 9

Natasha y Steve se movían con sigilosa cautela entre los pasillos que se formaban de bodega a bodega, buscaban el número treinta y cinco, que según los archivos hackeados era la perteneciente al Sr. Gardner y en la que se guardaba el aparato creado a base del Tesserac.

Una vez que dieron con la bodega la espía retrocedió unos pasos mientras el soldado golpeaba con fuerza el candado que mantenía la puerta cerrada. Entraron con cuidado, mirando de un lado a otro, atentos a cualquier cosa que podría ponerlos en peligro. Nada. Ahí no había nada, no era más que un enorme cuarto en tinieblas.

-Director.- Dijo Steve al comunicador.

-Capitán, ¿Hay algún problema?

-La bodega está vacía señor.

Esperó unos segundos en silencio a la respuesta del director. Salió después corriendo rápidamente de la bodega seguido de una confundida Natasha, corrían por los pasillos, pasando de largo las bodegas hasta que las dejaron atrás.

-Steve ¿Qué pasa?-Cuestionó la espía al notar que disminuía el ritmo de los pasos de Steve.

-Fury cree que colocaron una hora falsa en los archivos para despistar, los barcos parten en veinte minutos, tenemos que buscar el muelle quince.

No dijo más, comenzaron a caminar a paso apresurado, once, doce, trece, su ritmo iba disminuyendo, catorce… Se detuvieron frente al barco en el muelle quince, rogando que hubiera guardias dentro, por las dudas cargaron sus armas y abordaron el navío.

Caminaban por los pasillos con calma y cautela, listos por si recibían un ataque. El lugar parecía vacio, no había tripulación ni guardias, siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al último pasillo, se asomaron ligeramente viendo que dos guardias custodiaban una puerta, Natasha dirigió la vista a Steve solicitando permiso para usar las nuevas armas que le dieron, el soldado asintió entendiendo su mirada, Natasha presionó un botón de su brazalete, un pequeño dardo salió disparado aterrizando en el cuello del primer viaje, para cuando el otro intentó reaccionar un segundo dardo lo derribó.

El par se apresuró a entrar, en medio de la habitación estaba la máquina, era grande, con botones por todos lados y pantallas que darían los resultado, un enorme aro estaba conectado a ella, supusieron seria lo que dispararía el rayo y abriría el portal a un nuevo ejército alienígena. Steve sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón un círculo metálico, que colocaron sobre el control de la máquina, las luces de esta se encendieron y miles de números comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla, segundos después los números desaparecieron y el circulo de metal se desprendió de la máquina cayendo a los pies de Steve, lo recogieron y salieron del lugar, tomándose la molestia de dejar a los guardias en la cocina, sentados a la mesa con unas botellas casi vacías de variados alcoholes, esa sería su explicación del porque no recuerdan nada.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente?- Preguntó Steve mientras dejaban el lugar.

-Asumimos nuestros papeles de encubiertos, iremos a la ciudad a conseguir la ropa para la misión, tendrás que dejar tus camisas a cuadros por un rato.

Horas después la pareja caminaba por el centro comercial, deteniéndose a mirar por los escaparates de las tiendas y entrando a una que otra en busca de las prendas necesarias para la misión, tenían que simular ser un matrimonio de alta sociedad y tendrían que vestirse como tal. Iban del brazo algo incómodos pues su relación se había oxidado con los años, de vez en cuando se rozaban las manos. Después de unas horas de ir de un lado a otro la tensión disminuyo, de ir del brazo pasaron a caminar de las manos, Steve tenía una sorisa enorme dibujada en el rostro, la misión iba mejor de lo que esperaba, quizá era justo lo que necesitaba, pareciese que esos seis años separados nunca existieron.

-Entremos a esa.

Dijo Natasha señalando a una tienda enorme de ropa femenina. Steve miró con horror a la cantidad de mujeres que corrían de un lado a otro de la tienda seguidas por sus parejas cargando las bolsas, unas iban en grupo de amigas, algunas tristemente solas. Enseguida entraron la pelirroja comenzó a mirar vestidos, blusas, pantalones y zapatos. Sería un largo día se dijo mentalmente Steve mientras caminaba detrás de la espía que llevaba ya una montaña de ropa en sus brazos.

-Tendrás que acompañarme y darme tu opinión como esposo.

La espía sonrió al terminar su oración, más por la cara que puso Steve, sabía que realmente la moda del siglo XXI no era lo suyo. Natasha lo arrastro hasta los probadores, el rubio se sentó en una pequeña silla dentro del probador, junto a la rapa que Natasha había escogido, estaba asustado, consideraba inapropiado estar dentro de un probador con una mujer,después recordó la misión, esa mujer era su supuesta esposa, sonrió levemente, solo se tendría que preocupar por no ponerse rojo cada que hiciera cambio de ropa.

-Me gusta esta ¿Qué dices?- Dijó Natasha viéndose en el espejo por todos los ángulos como lucía una blusa roja georgette que acababa de probarse.- Tal vez para la comida del viernes con las esposas.

-¿Um?

-La blusa ¿qué te parece?

-Es bonita, pero no es algo ¿transparente?

-Así es la tela… Creó que llevare esta.

Varias blusas y vestidos después las compras estaban terminadas, Natasha llevaba lo suficiente para aparentar ser una mujer pretensiosa y había elegido varios trajes, camisas y pantalones para que Steve hiciera lo mismo.

Para la noche estaban de vuelta en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Nat…

La espía se giró con una mano en su perilla ante el llamado de Steve.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?

-¿Solo nosotros dos?

-Sí, bueno si tú quieres, pensé que podríamos platicar sobre la misión ya que nos quedan tan poco días para planearla.

Le tomó unos segundos responder, pero terminó aceptando, acordaron encontrarse en el elevador a las ocho en punto.

Steve estaba nervioso y no sabía que usar, contrario a como estaba horas antes ahora tranpiraba nerviosismo, en Miami podía controlarse con solo concentrarse en tomar el papel de esposo, pero ahora serían Steve y Natasha, sin misión en cubierta, sin actuaciones, solo ellos dos. Terminó usando una de las tantas camisas que la pelirroja le había escogido horas antes, se hecho al hombro su conocida cazadora y salió de su habitación. Iba por los pasillos camino al elevador, cuando se topó de frente con Tony, Bruce, Clint y Thor.

-Íbamos por unos tragos ¿no vienes?

-Gracias por la invitación Thor, pero me temo que no puedo.

-Oh vamos anciano, tengo la noche libre Potts se ha dormido.

-Ahora no puedo Stark.

Tony alzó una ceja preguntándose cuál sería el plan de Steve para rechazar salir con ellos, en especial sabiendo que él no era de salir mucho, la mayoría de las veces tenían que llevarlo casi a la fuerza o por las largas horas que Thor dedicaba a convencerlo.

-Tal vez te puedas unir a nosotros más tarde.- Sugirió Bruce.

-Veré que puedo hacer.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Rogers? ¿Con quién saldrás?

-Ire a cenar con Natasha.

La quijada de Tony pudo haber tocado el piso del asombro, la sonrisa de Clint iluminar un pueblo entero y las miradas de confusión de Bruce y Thor contagiar a todos a su alrededor.

-¿Tienes una cita con la arañita?- Grito Tony después de unos segundos.

-No es una cita, solo iremos a cenar.

-Llevaras a una mujer a cenar, eso suena bastante a cita, ¿podemos ir?

-No

-Entonces es una cita.

La sonrisa de triunfo de Tony se dibujó en su rostro aún más que en otras ocasiones, Stebe bufó y se despidió del cuarteto, recibiendo un gritado ¡Suerte! A medio pasillo por parte de Clint, que hasta donde tenía entendido era el único que sabía sobre lo que hubo entre él y Natasha.

Llegó al elevador pocos minutos antes de la ocho, después a la hora acordada apareció Natasha que lucía hermosa a los ojos de Steve incluso en una simple blusa y pantalón- Se fueron en la moto del rubio en busca de restaurants en la ciudad, eligieron al final uno pequeño de estilo hogareño. La mayor parte del tiempo hablaron sobre la misión, acordaron cambian sus nombres, aunque no sabía con exactitud cuales usar, pero principalmente, la historia que contarían a todo mundo sobre su matrimonio.

Caminaban de regreso a la moto cerca de las doce, la noche comenzaba a enfrescar, iban en silencio enfundados cada uno en su cazadora. De regreso Natasha estaba tan cansada que comenzó a tener dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos, Steve la ayudó a llegar a su habitación, le quitó con cuidado los zapatos y la acomodó en la cama, arropándola, después se dirigió a su cuarto, feliz por el día que había pasado junto a Natasha.

Se despertó la mañana siguiente ante la llamada de Fury para encontrarse con todo en el centro de entremaiento.


	10. Chapter 10

El equipo se encontraba golpeando cosas, saltando y disparando de un lado del gimnasio al otro. Fury les había encomendado dedicar la mañana a entrenar.

-¡Al diablo con esto! Ninguno necesita entrenar.- Grito Tony después de dos horas.

Todos pararon con sus actividades dirigiendo su mirada al magnate que recogía sus cosas echándoselas al hombro.

-Yo no sé ustedes.- Comenzó nuevamente.- Pero me iré a disfrutar el último día de misiones "ligeras", porque en cuanto regresen el capi y la viuda de su bailecito matrimonial no tendremos descanso.

Tony camino hacia la puerta seguido por Thor y Barton, después se les unicó Bruce envuelto en una bata cubriendo la ropa desgarrada que le dejó su transformación en Hulk, el lugar quedó vacío ante la incrédula mirada de Steve y Natasha que miraban en silencio la puerta por la que había salido sus compañeros.

-¿Los acompañamos?

Natasha se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar a la salida seguida por Steve. Estaban todos en la cocina con una taza de café en mano, Pepper masajeaba los hombros de Tony y sonreía amablemente a todos. Natasha se sirvió una taza y se sentó junto a Clint, Steve se les unió enseguida.

-Es bueno.-Comentó Bruce después de un rato en referencia al café.- Pero nunca será tan bueno como el tuyo Steve.

Steve le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento s Banner mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

-Propongo algo.- Comentó Tony dejando su tasa sobre la mesa.- ¿Por qué no vamos todos a almorzar? Después de todo ustedes dos se van que ¿Hoy en la noche?

Steve y Natasha asintieron a la par. Todos se fueron a sus cuartos, solo quedaron Steve que terminaba de lavar su tasa y Thor que comía unos hotcakes.

-La quieres ¿Verdad Capitán?

Steve se giró confundido ante lo dicho por el dios, dejó con cuidado la tasa sobre el fregadero y se secó las manos sentándose al lado del rubio dios del trueno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La señorita Romanoff

El soldado guardó silencio, no sabía cómo o qué responderle, es que ¿estaba siendo muy obvio acaso? Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su cara, agachó la mirada fijándose en sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

-Stark no me creía, pero yo me di cuenta por la forma en que la miras, igual que Stark mira a la señorita Pepper, cuando la mencionan se iluminan tus ojos como los de Barton cuando habla de su esposa, y sé que dejarías todo por ella, Natasha te quiere Steve, deberían hablarlo.

Thor se puso de pie y depositó su plato en el lavavajillas, salió del lugar dejando a un pensativo Steve. Después de unos minutos se dirigió a su habitación, empacó todo lo necesario para la misión. Horas después el Dr Banner tocaba a su puerta.

-Ya estamos todos listos Capitán.

Steve asintió y ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, un silencio agradable que Steve disfrutaba, era justo lo que necesitaba, un compañero que no comentara nada respecto a su vida amorosa, era lo que admiraba de Bruce.

El restaurant al que fueron llevados no reflejaba para nada la personalidad de Tony, era tranquilo, pequeño y escondido, se sorprendieron todos al saber que él lo había elegido. No estuvieron mucho tiempo, Fury quería que regresasen temprano para que Steve y Natasha partieran a tiempo y llegaran temprano a Venecia y comenzaran las actividades de su misión.

-¿Decidieron algo respecto a su historia? –Preguntó Tony a mitad de la comida.

-S.H.I.E.L.D básicamente nos la armó toda, casados hace dos años, sin hijos, inversionistas, no es la gran cosa dado que solo será la comida con las esposas y el baile por la noche.-Respondió Natasha limpiándose la comisura de los labios.

-¿Cambiaran de nombres?

-Pensamos en eso, aunque realmente no los decidimos.

-Usen sus nombres, solo cambien el apellido, les sugiero Rushman.

Natasha fulminó a Tony con la mirada, Rushman fue el apellido que usó cuando S.H.I.E.L.D la envió de encubierta como su nueva asistente unos años atrás, vió como Pepper contenía una risita, si, ella también lo recordaba, giró los ojos, aunque se quedó considerando el apellido. Al final de la comida, cuando habían ya ordenado los postres, Tony se pusó de pie con su copa en la mano.

-Queridos compañeros y amada esposa.- Dijo después de aclararse dramáticamente la garganta.- Quisiera proponer un brindis por Steven y Natasha Rushman, que tengan éxito en su misión.

Todos alzaron las copas al término del brindis, después del postre se marcharon del lugar. Llegaron justo a recibir indicaciones de Maria Hill de dirigirse al helipuerto, después de notificarle su decisión sobre los nombres y recibir una mirada asesina por parte de la agente se puso a un equipo especializado que se encargaría de realizar los cambios en las reservaciones del hotel para que estuviera todo listo a su llegado y sin problemas.

El equipaje de Steve y Natasha ya estaba en el jet, se despidieron del resto de los vengadores.

-¡Disfruten Venecia! –Se alcanzó escuchar a Barton gritar antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el jet comenzara a tomar altura.

Siete horas después el jet avisaba sobre su llegada. El Hotel Cassiano parecía un palacio del siglo XIV, era todo tan lujoso, el piso de marfil y las paredes laminadas de oro te quitaban el aliento en cuanto entrabas. Tomados de la mano, metidos ya en su papel caminaron hacía la recepción.

-Buonanotte.- Habló Natasha con su mejor acento italiano.- Stanza di Steven e Natasha Rushman per favore.

L a recepcionista asintió y tecleó unas claves en el ordenador, introdujo los códigos necesarios en una tarjeta y se la entregó a Natasha junto con un repuesto.

-626, síganme por favor.-Pidió la recepcionista en inglés con un fuerte acento italiano marcado.

Steve y Natasha la siguieron mientras un botones acomodaba sus maletas en un carrito y se les unía al ascensor. Llegando al piso seis siguieron a la mujer hasta la puerta de su habitación, la suite matrimonial 626. La pareja agradeció las atenciones dejando una pequeña propina a sus acompañantes.

La habitación era hermosa, con un dejo de antigüedad y elegancia propia del hotel. Tenía una hermosa vista a los canales, Steve dejó sus maletas junto a la cama, la única cama en la habitación no dejaba de repetirse internamente, al menos tenía el sofá que podría utilizar para dormir y evitar incomodar a Natasha con su presencia.

-Iré a tomar un baño, estoy algo cansada por el viaje, después podremos recorres la ciudad y buscar algo que cenar.

Dijo la espía que hasta hacía unos segundos admiraba la majestuosidad de la habitación. Steve asintió viendo como la espía se acercaba a su maleta sacaba la ropa que utilizaría y su neceser de aseo. El soldado se recostó en la cama esperando a que Natasha estuviera lista, al poco rato el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido. Se despertó al sentir unos golpecitos en el hombro.

-Podemos ordenar a la habitación si estas muy cansado.- Le dijo Natasha cuyo rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-No, estoy bien, solo me daré un baño rápido para despertarme.

La espía esperó, quince minutos después Steve estaba listo, le ofreció su brazo y salieron juntos a recorrer las calles venecianas. Eligieron después de muchas vueltas un restaurant con vista al canal, cenaron a la luz de la luna.

-¿Hacemos algo más?

Preguntó Natasha pegándose más al cuerpo de Steve mientras continuaban su recorrido por las callejuelas admirando los edificios.

-Lo que tú elijas, yo te sigo.

Natasha sonrió ampliamente y jaló a Steve, corrieron de la mano, el siguiéndola, ella feliz. Llegaron hasta la rivera del rio, donde una hilera de góndolas adornaba la orilla con sus faroles.

-¿Damos un paseo?

El rubio le sonrió, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a subir a la góndola que más le gusto. Fue un paseo tranquilo, el par se relajó dejándose llevar por el movimiento y sonido del agua, ni siquiera el canto desafinado del gondolero les molestaba; en algún momento del recorrido Natasha recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Steve, se quedaron así hasta que terminó.

Enseguida se devolvieron al hotel. Natasha entró rápidamente al baño preparándose para dormir, Steve simplemente se quitó los pantalones remplazándolos por lo de pijamas y una camisa que marcaba perfectamente los músculos de sus brazos y pecho. Tomó una almohada de la cama y buscó cobertores en el closet acomodándose en el sillón.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la espía recargada en el marco de la puerta mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-Acomodarme para dormir, no quería incomodarte así que te dejo la cama.

La espía rodó los ojos caminando hacía el soldado, de un jalón le quitó la almohada y el cobertor colocándolos en la cama.

-Estamos casados ¿recuerdas?

Steve no dijo más, se acomodó de un lado de la cama dejando encendidas solamente las luces de los burós, esperando a Natasha que terminaba su ritual de belleza. Cada quién durmió de su lado, dándose las espaldas, deseando poder estar más cerca el uno del otro.

Por la mañana decidieron desayunar en el restaurant del hotel. Terminado de comer Natasha se dedicó a prepararse para la comida con las esposas, esperaba encontrar a la Sra. Gardner, averiguar un poco más sobre los negocios de su esposo últimamente. Steve se quedó en el cuarto del hotel, realizando bosquejos de todo lo que veía para matar el tiempo.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Natasha regresó, estaba confirmada la asistencia de la esposa al evento, por lo visto se veía bastante agotada, al parecer los últimos meses las actividades de su esposo involucraban a toda la familia, describió estas actividades como negocios muy importantes que podrían cambiar el mundo, citando las apalabras del Sr. Gardner. Si podían esa noche obtendrían el nombre del lugar donde todas esas actividades se estaban realizando.

Nueve en punto, tres horas después de su llegada, tres horas después de estar encerrada en el baño Natasha salió, portaba un vestido rosa claro, con escote en la espalda y peinado a los 50's con ondas de lado. Steve la miró de pies a cabeza, estaba sin habla deslumbrado por su belleza.

-Valió la pena el tiempo, te ves preciosa.

-Tú no te ves nada mal.- Respondió la espía contemplando al soldado enfundado en un smoking negro.

Abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a la cena. Una limosina los esperaba ya a las puertas del hotel, llevándolos a una mansión, del otro lado de la ciudad. El lugar estaba adornado como para un baile renacentista. La pareja se presentó con varias personas, hablaban siempre buscando llegar a la familia Gardner. Después de la cena, las notas de lentas melodías comenzaron a sonar, Natasha se colgó del hombro de Steve como niña pequeña pidiendo pasara bailar.

-Sabes que no se me da muy bien el baile Nat.

-Ouh, vamos amor, uno y ya.

Le contestó la pelirroja haciendo pucheros ante la atenta mirada de las mujeres de su mesa, que desde su llegada devoraban a Steve con la mirada, a pesar de haber presumido a su fingido marido durante la comida, pareciese que sus descripciones se habían quedado cortas.

-Está bien.

Steve le tendió la mano poniéndose de pie y guiando a Natasha a la pista de baile. Después de la tercera canción sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro. Un señor cerca de los cincuenta años solicitaba bailar con Natasha, Steve se hizo a un lado asintiendo y entregando la mano de su falsa esposa.

-No te preocupes, la cuidare, Albert Gardner por cierto, mucho gusto.- Dijo tendiéndole la mano al rubio.

-Steven Rushman.-Steve la apretó con fuerza.

Se alejó sentándose donde había estado minutos antes, sin quitar la mirada del hombre que bailaba con Natasha. Acabada la cena volvieron al hotel, muy agotados.

-¿Lograste sacarle algo de información?- Preguntó Steve sentado en la orilla de la cama mientras se deshacía la corbata.

-Me dijo que tenía un proyecto muy importante en Rusia, una revolución al mundo, que trabajaba con tecnología muy innovadora nunca antes vista, obviamente la brindada por los chitauri; supongo que trataba de impresionarme.- Contestó Natasha quitándose la joyería.

-¿Qué te más te decía?

-Tontería de hombres viejos, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre, los preciosa que me vía, lo afortunado de mi marido, supuestos halagos. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso acaso?

Steve hizo una mueca mostrando su disgusto, Natasha soltó una carcajada divertida de la cara del soldado, en un segundo sintió como jalaban su brazo, termino con la cara en el pecho de Steve, alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio mirándola fijamente, Natasha se perdió en el zaul profundo, como lo había hecho muchas veces ya con anterioridad, por unos instantes pudo ver en sus ojos los recuerdos de seis años atrás, las risas en el departamento, los besos, bastó solo unos segundos para que sus labios se juntaran y unos más para que sus manos comenzaran el recorrido por la ropa del otro, en cuestión de minutos el smoking y el vestido habían desaparecido, dejándolos a los dos en ropa interior, sentados en la cama.

Se vieron a los ojos, eso basto para seguir en lo que estaban, Steve se deshizo del bra con manos hábiles, fue pasando sus manos desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos dándose cuenta que sus caderas estaban un poco más anchas de cómo recordaba pero prefirió no darle importancia, él quería disfrutar del momento. Natasha solo pensaba en cuanto lo amaba y cuento había ansiado este momento, se quitó las bragas y le quitó a él sus bóxers. Le acaricio sus musculosos brazos y paso delicadamente sus dedos por todo su marcado abdomen. Se vieron a los ojos y el poco a poco fue entrando en ella, primero empezaron moviéndose lentamente el vaivén era agradable, querían acoplar bien el uno al otro, fue subiendo poco a poco la intensidad y la velocidad de sus movimientos el pasaba sus manos de sus hombros hasta sus muslos deteniéndose en sus senos notando que también habían crecido, pero que se seguían acoplando perfectamente en sus manos, después de varias estocadas y gemidos por parte de los dos. Steve estaba dudoso sobre lo siguiente, nunca lo había hecho y temía ofender a Natasha con sus acciones, buscó en sus ojos la respuesta a su duda, con la pasión a flor de piel la pelirroja se acomodó dejándole espacio al rubio para que besase su abdomen y un poco más allá, Steve jugó un poco hasta que los gritos hicieron acto de presencia, la espía jaló de su cabello atrayéndolo nuevamente a sus labios para poder besarlo. Siguieron así hasta que les gano el cansancio y se quedaron abrazados. Steve acariciaba su cabello, susurrándole cuanto la amaba hasta que Natasha se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana ambos se despertaron muy temprano, Natasha se fue a dar un baño mientras Steve recogía todo. Estaba sumergido en sus felices pensamientos cuando un vibrar los sacó de ellos, era el celular de Natasha. Se acercó para ver de qué se trataba, viendo en la pantalla que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja del correo electrónico, pudo haberlo dejado ahí, pero le ganó la curiosidad.

De: Kimberly

Para: Natasha

Asuanto: ¿Cuándo regresas querida?

Nat, sabes que te adoro amiga, pero me urge saber cuándo regresas, me resultaría más rápido si tuvieras el celular encendido o contestaras a los mensajes. Tu hijos son unos angelitos y sabes que los amo, pero no se me da mucho eso de ser responsable de niños, de hecho creo que soy mal ejemplo.

Te extrañamos los tres.

Kim x.


	11. Chapter 11

Perdonen la tardanza pero estuve en periodo de exámenes parciales vacaciones y exámenes finales, además de estar llorando por día sobre el final de una de mis series favoritas, escribiendo el capitulo, planeando el resto del fic y uno más que tengo en mente aunque no precisamente sobre the avengers. lo hice un poco más largo aunque no mucho como quisiera, y tal vez un poco más aburrido pero se los prometo que lo próximo estará mas emocionante.

¿Hijos? ¿Natasha tenía hijos? Esa noticia lo había dejado en shock, reaccionó en cuento escuchó ruidos provenientes del baño, usando lo que Tony le había enseñado marcó el mensaje como no leído y dejó el teléfono tal como lo había encontrado, concentrándose en volver a lo que estaba para no levantar sospechas, después y con más calma le pediría explicaciones a Natasha, aunque no iba a dejar de pensar en el tema, en especial preguntándose sobre el origen de los niños.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Natasha apareció en el umbral, ya preparada con la ropa más cómoda que pudo encontrar.

-Ya estoy lista ¿Tomarás un baño?- Dijo atrayendo la atención de Steve.

-S…si, si enseguida voy.- Tartamudeo al responder.

Natasha sonrió cuando Steve pasó junto a ella en su camino al baño, había sido la mejor noche después de mucho tiempo, una noche que no olvidaría y atesoraría por siempre, se había entregado nuevamente al hombre que amaba, podía estar así con el toda la vida, dejarlo todo, estar solo con él. Terminó de empacar lo que faltaba, estando ya todo listo esperó a Steve sentada en la orilla de la cama, observó con cuidado todo el cuarto, viendo que no quedara nada, al final su mirada se centró en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, estaba olvidando su teléfono, lo tomó y por costumbre checo si no había algún mensaje de Kim.

Kim, sus hijos, fue traída a la realidad como si le hubiera aventado un balde de agua fría en la cara, tenía dos personas de las que ocuparse ahora, no podía darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por sus sueños. Lentamente tecleó "esta noche" en respuesta al mensaje de Kim. En unas horas estaría de vuelta en casa, con sus hijos, lejos del amor de su vida y probablemente con más de un corazón roto y un secreto que llevar a cuestas el resto de su vida.

Se quedó mirando las fotos de su teléfono, sus pobres hijos, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, todo lo que estaba pasando era cosa de ella, por sus decisiones tontas le había quitado a tres personas el derecho de conocerse, de saber de la existencia de un padre o unos hijos, y ahora no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Cerró todo cuando escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Steve viéndola a los ojos.

-Sí, sí sólo le respondía un mensaje a mi socia, quiere saber cuándo regreso, necesita ayuda con unos papeles.

Su voz se fue apagando al mirar a Steve, este le sonrió levemente y tomó el equipaje.

-Vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Natasha asintió, tomó su bolsa de mano y caminó a tomar la mano de Steve, el rubio se estremeció al contacto, la pelirroja alzó la vista intrigada.

-Me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.- Steve le sonrió levemente y apretó cariñosamente su mano siguiendo su camino hasta la puerta.

El viaje de regreso pudo ser de los peores. Steve estaba sentado en silencio con el ceño fruncido llevando de vez en cuando su mano a la barbilla, Natasha le dedicaba pequeñas miradas acompañadas de una sonrisa que él parecía no notar o simplemente ignorar, la pelirroja pasó todo el viaje preguntándose lo que pasaba, cada hora que pasaba, cada kilometro más cerca de Nueva York la mortificación en la espía iba en aumento, ¿Por qué la ignoraba Steve? ¿Cómo es que una perfecta noche se había convertido en eso?

-Capitán, Viuda, abrochen su cinturón de seguridad estamos por aterrizar.

La pareja fue sacada de sus pensamientos ante las palabras del Piloto, torpemente hicieron lo que se les ordenó esperando el aterrizaje. María los esperaba para informarles de una reunión que estaba por ocurrir para recaudar la información faltante y realizar el plan de ataque.

-Agente Romanoff.- Le llamó María mientras avanzaba hacia el elevador.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quiere que sea llevado ya su equipaje al auto? Haré que alguien venga por él.

-Pueden llevar esto, lo que esté en mi habitación lo llevo yo.

La pelirroja dejó su equipaje junto al elevador, mientras la Agente Hill se alejaba con una mano en la oreja hablando por su comunicador. Se acomodó dentro del cubo metálico al lado de Steve, la mirada penetrante del soldado la mantuvo nerviosa todo el camino a la sala de operaciones, donde el resto del equipo junto con Nick los esperaba.

-Bienvenidos feliz pareja.- Saludo Tony mientras tomaban asiento.

-Stark estamos aquí por asuntos serios, espero que estén todos atentos.

Tony frunció el ceño ante el regaño de Nick quien tomó asiento junto a Steve que seguía serio. Después de unos segundos en los que nadie habló Natasha rompió el silencio, si bien era la que sabía más de todo, esperaba que Steve comenzara con algún discurso o alguna explicación de cómo obtuvieron la información. Si fuera un día normal no le molestaría explicarles a todos los resultados de la misión, pero no era un buen día y no lo sería hasta saber que le pasaba a Steve.

La reunión terminó con Fury poniéndose de pie recordándoles que su desempeño en las semanas siguientes sería primordial para detener a los chitauri.

-Natasha.

La pelirroja se giró sorprendida por el llamado de Fury, siempre la llamaba agente.

-Director.

-Sabes que soy un hombre de palabra, fuiste de gran ayuda esta semana y ahora eres libre de marcharte si así lo deseas.

Fury palmeó cariñosamente su hombro marchándose.

-¿Qué quería Fury?

Natasha dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Clint, se encontraba recargado al lado de la puerta con un pie apoyado en la pared.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso… Solo quería decirme que soy libre de irme si quiero.

-¿Y tú quieres?

-No se trata de lo que quiera o no Barton, ya no, tengo hijos y es mi responsabilidad estar con ellos y cuidarlos no puedo dejarlos más tiempo.

-Puedes ir por ellos, traerlos y seguir trabajando en la misión, yo planeo hacer eso, no creo soportar estar más tiempo lejos de mi familia.- Natasha lo vio como si estuviera diciendo locuras.- Steve no tiene que saber que son suyos si es lo que te preocupa.

-Tengo bastantes días antes de que partan a Rusia para pensarlo, por el momento el no va a la delantera.- La pelirroja se estiró para depositar un beso en la mejilla del arquero.- despídeme del resto del equipo quieres, prometo que te visitaré pronto con los niños.

La espía abandonó las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D minutos después, lo hizo de la manera más discreta posible, quería evitar incómodas despedidas, y sobre todo la mirada de Steve, la que le había estado dedicando desde que despegaron por la mañana de Venecia, tan llena de reproche y dolor, daría su vida por quedarse con él y no dejarlo ir nunca más, pero tenía otras responsabilidades ahora, responsabilidades por las cuales daría su vida y más y por las que no se podía permitir actuar como una adolescente enamorada.

El regreso fue doloroso, cada kilometro que se alejaba de la base sentía que dejaba un pedazo de su alma, para cuando llego a su casa se sentía caer en mil pedazos y sin corazón, todo se había quedado en el camino. Sus hijos la recibieron con el abrazo más caluroso que pudieron haberle dado con anterioridad, recordó cómo es que esas dos criaturas torturosamente parecidas a su padre, terriblemente hermosas eran las que le daban las fuerzas para seguir de pie.

Preparada la cena, bañados y dormidos los niños y enterada de las tareas del colegio, Natasha se reunió con Kimberly y una botella de vino en la sala, necesitaba sacar muchas cosas de su corazón y poner a su amiga al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, era de las pocas veces en las que la pelirroja hablaba sin ser interrumpida por Kimberly y sus irrelevantes comentarios, la morena que la acompañaba escuchaba atenta a todo lo que Natasha hablaba, respondiendo en ocasiones con caras de sorpresa o gestos de pena que no se molestaba en disimular, pasada la media noche se marcho dejando a la acongojada madre con al menos 2 copas de vino que se tomó como si fueran agua.

Se levantó con suaves golpecitos en su hombro, la noche anterior no creyó tener la fuerza suficiente para llegar a su habitación y cayó dormida en el sillón con una almohada tapándole la cara y una mano cayendo pesadamente al piso. Unos enormes ojos azules la miraban curiosos, Natasha sonrió, conocía esos ojos, eran los más hipnotizantes que había visto jamás, parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, los ojos seguían ahí, con la misma mirada, pero su dueño no era quién había pensado, eran los de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Se nos hará tarde para la escuela mami.

Natasha se puso de pie rápidamente, aventando los cojines del sofá por todos lados, preparó el desayuno rápidamente y el lunch para el colegio. Ocho en punto como ya era costumbre los niños entraban corriendo a la escuela segundos antes de que las puertas se cerraran, y así era como volvía a la rutina, lo mismo de siempre. Una treinta estaban ya los tres en casa, ella preparando la comida, ellos jugando, el timbre sonando nuevamente. Natasha se tensó, estaba ocurriendo justamente lo mismo que la semana anterior. Apagó el fuego, dejó el cucharon a un lado, se lavó las manos y las secó en su mandil, atravesó la sala acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza de sus hijos, no los iba a ocultar estab vez, no los iba a ocultar nunca más, lo que fuera a pasar iba a pasar y punto, no se iba a arrepentir de nada, podía ser Fury, podía ser Stark, podía ser Steve o quién fuera, el secreto que había guardado con tanto recelo le pesaba ya demasiado y no pensaba ocultarlo más.

Inhaló con pesadez, cerró los ojos fuertemente preparada para lo que viniera y abrió la puerta.

-¡Ta dán!

La pelirroja soltó el aire con pesadez y alivio, Barton estaba en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un niño de unos tres años en brazos, detrás de él estaba parada con una timida sonrisa una rubia que bien podría ser una modelo.

-Clint, no pensé que fueses tu.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas acaso a alguien más? Qué mejor que tu mejor amigo para visitarte.

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección?

Contestó la pelirroja haciéndose a un lado invitándolo a pasar, el arquero camino feliz de la mano de su cayada esposa hasta la sala como si conociera la casa de memoria a pesar de ser la primera vez que la visitaba.

-Tu amiga Kimberly, espero que no te vuelvas a quejar que hablo demasiado, ella me gana por mucho.

Natasha sonrió ampliamente, después tendió una mano a la rubia que acompañaba a su migo.

-Soy Natasha muchos gusto, me alegra por fin conocerte Bárbara, Clint habla mucho de ti, y del pequeño Francis.

Bárbara tomó su mano dándole un cálido apretón y pidiendo ser llamada Bobbi, presentó después Barton a su hijo, las palabras "Ella es la tia Nat" lograron sacar una enorme sonrisa y humedecer lo ojos de la pelirroja. Dejaron a los niños en un corral junto a la sala mientras ellos platicaban. A pesar de su tímida llegada, Bárbara era una persona bastante alegre, una vez tomada la confianza con Natasha se permitió platicar a gusto. Ver a Bobbie era como ver a Clint con el cabello largo y con las curvas propias de una mujer, tenían diferencias claro, en pocas horas Natasha se pudo dar cuenta que ella era un poco más seria que Barton, tomaba las cosas menos a la ligera, era mucho más responsable que su gran amigo, y eso era lo que la hacía perfecta para él, se complementaban. Fury le había dado permiso de tener a su familia con él, esperando se acomodaran en la pequeña habitación que tenía en S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony sin embargo, se ofreció a dar hospedaje a todo el equipo en su torre que presumía estaba perfectamente ambientada para recibirlos, un piso para cada uno.

Ya eran carca de las ocho de la noche, los niños habían caído rendidos hacía poco, estaban dormidos en el suelo del corral, rodeados de juguetes y tapados con frazadas. Barton los miró detenidamente unos minutos, después dirigió sus ojos a Natasha y recibiendo el apoyo de Barbara con un suave apretón de manos se decidió por hablar.

-Creo que puedo ya decirte con entera libertad la segunda razón por la que vine.

-¿Hay algo más aparte de querer que nuestras familias se conocieran?

-Me envió el equipo, te quieren de vuelta, incluso Tony, puedes llevar a tus hijos la torre es enorme, hay espacio para cientos de personas ahí.

-Clint…

-Sé lo que dirás Natasha pero por favor, Steve me lo suplicó, creo que si te lo estoy pidiendo es más por el que por cualquier otro, tienes que darle una oportunidad.

-¿Qué hay de mis hijos?

-Les encantará la torre, Francis está encantado y solo estuvo unas horas en ella, y no se aburrirán eso tenlo por seguro, y Steve no tiene porque saber lo de los niños si así lo deseas.

Fueron largos minutos de discusión, al final Clint acabó persuadiendo a la pelirroja, acordó que estaría en la torre al día siguiente después de recoger a sus hijos de la escuela. Barton se despidió alegre por su triunfo dejando a Natasha con teléfono en mano explicándole todo a Kimberly mientras buscaba maletas en las que empezar todo lo que ella y sus hijos necesitarían durante su estadía en la torre Stark.


	12. Chapter 12

El auto de la pelirroja se estacionó frente a la construcción, en cuanto abrió la puerta del coche sintió como el aire salía de sus pulmones, dirigió su mirada al enorme edificio que se erguía a unos metros de ella, nunca había experimentado los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Ahí es donde viviremos mamá?

La voz de Natalie aumentó un grado más sus nervios ¿Cómo le explicaría al resto del equipo el origen de sus hijos?

-Así es corazón.- Contestó la nerviosa madre acariciando la cabecita roja de su hija.

-¿El tío Clint vivirá ahí también?.

Natasha sonrió ligeramente mientras sacaba el equipaje del maletero.

-Tío Clint, Francis, tía Bobbi y otros amigos de mamá estarán ahí.

La niña sonrió tomando en sus pequeñas manos la maletita rosa que su madre le entregaba. Siguiendo las órdenes de la pelirroja los niños se tomaron de la mano y cruzaron la calle.

-Señorita Natasha ¿necesita ayuda con su equipaje?

La voz de Jarvis sonó por todo el vestíbulo, los niños pusieron tal cara de sorpresa que sacaron una sonrisa a su madre.

-Por favor Jarvis.

-Enviaré a alguien del equipo enseguida.

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de la espía, ese era el momento en que todo saldría a la luz, quien fuera que bajara en su ayuda sería el primero en saber, no podí ni siquiera rogar que fuera Clint, no había forma ya de posponer las cosas, estaba en la torre Stark y en cuestión de minutos el resto de los vengadores vería su gran secreto.

-Natasha.

La voz proveniente de su izquierda hizo que se le acelerara el corazón, instintivamente trató de esconder a sus hijos detrás de ella, pero sabía que era inútil y estúpido, terminó entre ellos abrazándolos por los hombros protectoramente.

-¿Te ayudo con esas?- Preguntó Steve señalando las maletas a los pies de la pelirroja.

-Aún, aún quedan unas en el auto, si pudieras…

Steve asintió. –Iré por ellas.-

Natasha sonrió bajando la mirada, encontrándose con la de sus hijos.

-Si tuvieras hijos ¿Cómo les pondrías?- Preguntó Steve desviando la mirada del televisor.

-No está en mis planes tenerlos.- Le respondió Natasha aún viendo la película.

-Si lo sé, pero, ¿y si llegaras a cambiar de opinión?

La pelirroja despegó la mirada del aparato fijándola ahora en el soldado que la acunaba en sus brazos, sabía a qué quería llegar, siempre empezaba a hacer ese tipo de preguntas cuando intentaba plantearle la idea de sentar cabeza y formar una familia con él; sabía que era el sueño de Steve, tener una familia era lo que más anhelaba, lo que tenía en mente desde antes congelarse por más de setenta años.

-No lo sé… Algún nombre que tuviera significado para mí y el padre supongo… ¿tú cómo los nombrarías?

-James de ser niño, me hice esa promesa poco después de perder a Bucky de nombrar a mi primer hijo varón como él.

-¿Y de ser niña?-

-Natalia, como su madre.

Natasha lo miró fijamente, no usaba ese nombre desde hacía ya mucho, y nadie la llamaba así, ni siquiera Clint.

-Me gusta más Natalie.- dijo la pelirroja esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Unas maletas colocadas a sus pies trajeron a la espía al presente, alzó la vista para encontrase con Steve mirando fijamente a sus hijos y después a ella, vio sus labios moverse, sabía que estaba diciendo algo, pero no escuchaba que, su cerebro no coordinaba, por un lado estaba imaginando escenarios diferentes en los que tenía el valor para decirle a Steve que ellos eran sus hijos y por el otro estaba perdida en el rostro del rubio parado frente a ellos.

-Mamá, el señor te está hablando.- escucho decir a su hijo que daba jaloncitos a su blusa para atraer su atención.

Tu padre, pensó la pelirroja, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, en cambio fijo su mirada en Steve con una leve sonrisa.

-Steve, a, hum disculpa ¿qué decías?

-Te preguntaba si ya son todas las maletas

-Sí, si gracias, niños ¿cómo se dice?

-Gracias Steve.- Dijeron al unísono los pequeños.

-Un placer…

-Natalie y James.- Contestó la espía esperando que Steve no recordara esa conversación.

El rubio alzó una ceja intrigado, no dijo nada, solo les tendió la mano a los niños y sonrió cuando ellos se la tomaron en un apretón, tomó parte del equipaje y los llevó al piso de Natasha.

-Los veo en la cena.- Dijo en soldado antes de tomas la perilla preparado para cerrar la puerta.

-¿Steve?

El rubio se dio la vuelta ante el llamado.

-Dime

-¿Está el resto del equipo?

- Solo Bruce y Clint, Thor está de visitando a Jane, volverá para la cena, y Tony está en una reunión con Pepper.

-Gracias.

Steve asintió y cerró la puerta a su salida. Natasha se sentó con pesadez en la orilla del sofá, no sabía si lo peor había pasado o estaba por pasar, al menos Steve no hizo ninguna pregunta sobre el origen de los niños, aunque tampoco podía descartar que podría suceder en algún momento, hundió su rostro en sus manos, solo quería desaparecer para tener que ahorrarse explicaciones, ¿qué historia le inventaría a sus compañeros?

-¿Estás bien mami?

Natasha retiró las manos de su cara para encontrarse con la mirada de Natalie.

-Sí, solo algo cansada cariño, ¿por qué no empiezan tú y tu hermano con su tarea? Enseguida voy a ayudarlos, solo desempacare algunas cosas.

Horas después salían del elevador camino a la cocina, desde los pasillo se percibía un delicioso olor, Natasha abrió la puerta con cuidado, teniendo a sus hijos por detrás, el silencio se hizo por un momento, Bruce miraba sorprendido a los pequeños, Tony estuvo a punto de escupir su café tuvo que recibir palmaditas por parte de Pepper para recuperarse, Thor en cambio tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-Esto sí es una enorme sorpresa.- Dijo Tony rompiendo el silencio después de unos segundos.

-Una buena, claro.- Contesto Bruce.

Natasha le devolvió una sonrisa, y guió a sus hijos hasta las sillas en las que se sentarían.

A pesar de todo la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, eran Thor y Clint los que más convivían con los niños haciéndoles preguntas de cualquier cosa, Tony generalmente las hacía a Natasha, Bruce y Steve observaban todo en silencio.

-¿Y el padre?- Preguntó Tony dándole un sorbo a su café.

Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada, Tony entendió y guardo silencio y decidió volver a su tasa.

-Si nos disculpas.- Dijo Natasha después de unos minutos.- Los niños tienen que dormir temprano, tienen que ir al colegio mañana.

Todos se despidieron y Natasha caminó de regreso a su piso.

-Natasha.

La pelirroja se giró al escuchar su nombre de boca de Steve.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó y después miró a los niños parados junto a ella.- ¿A solas?

Natasha asintió y ordeno a los niños entrar a la habitación, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se giró a Steve cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.


	13. Chapter 13

Perdonen estaba ocupada con la escuela y otras cosas.

-¿Y bien?

Dijo la espía rompiendo el silencio después de varios minutos de nerviosas miradas, Steve se aclaró la garganta y se acercó un paso más a la pelirroja que se había recargado en la pared aún con los brazos cruzados.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre tus hijos.

Natasha sintió su corazón detenerse y acelerarse de golpe, podía escuchar sus latidos, solo esperaba que Steve no lo hiciera, tragó en seco y se enderezó un poco tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Hace poco cumplieron cinco, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad, ¿Dónde está su padre?

El aire de sus pulmones desapareció en ese instante, aún no había decidido si decirle le verdad o no y el ya estaba adelantando los hechos.

-El…

-¿¡Mami!?

La pelirroja fijó su mirada en la puerta, esperando volver a escuchar el llamado de sus hijos.

-No creo que sea momento para hablar de eso.- contestó volviéndose a Steve.- ¿Hablamos después? Tengo que acostar a los niños.

-En otro momento será.- Contestó Steve con un dejo de decepción.

Natasha se despidió con la cabeza. Steve se quedó solo unos minutos en el pasillo mirando fijamente la puerta por la que la pelirroja había desaparecido entrando a un mundo diferente, uno que solo podía existir en sus sueños en el que Natasha era madre, pero en la realidad como él la conocía, no era la madre de sus hijos.

Cinco treinta se levantó la espía con cuidado de no despertar a sus hijos, camino cuidando no hacer mucho ruido hasta el piso de la cocina, dio un salto de sorpresa cuando después de encender las luces se encontró con Steve sentado con una taza de café en las manos, por un minuto había olvidado que ahora compartía casa con él.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

Después de responder al saludo se dedicó a preparar el desayuno y el lunch de los niños en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de Steve a donde quiera que se moviese. Dejó todo listo para volver 15 minutos después con los pequeños que abrían los ojos con pesadez.

-Buenos días niños.- Saludó Steve en cuanto los hermanos se sentaron a la mesa justo enfrente de él.

-Buenos días Steve.- respondieron con la voz aún dormida.

Natasha observó el desayuno nerviosa, cambiando la mirada de sus hijos al soldado, sintió el alivio llenar su cuerpo cuando por fin se despidieron y salieron de la cocina, aún más cuando abandonaron la torre camino a la escuela.

El rubio se quedó más tiempo sentado en la cocina viendo fijamente su tasa vacía, salió de su transe cuando escuchó la puerta del refrigerador abrirse.

-Pensé que dormías con los ojos abiertos.- Saludó Tony.

-Solo pensaba, es extraño verte despierto tan temprano Tony, ¿Problemas para dormir?- Le contestó el soldado al magnate.

-No, me pasa lo mismo que a ti, pienso, desde la cena no he dejado de preguntarme sobre los hijos de Natasha, es decir, ¿no te parece extraño? Pensaba que era alérgica a cualquier muestra de afecto y ahora, ¡Es una madre cariñosa!, además me cuestiono el origen de esas criaturas, es decir ¿Quién podría ser el padre?

Steve dejó de escucharlo desde que mencionó la maternidad de Natasha, era una duda que llevaba atormentándolo desde que regresaron de Venecia, no hacía más que pensar en ellos.

-O, también podría ser alguien del equipo, aunque lo encuentro poco probable, de mi parte tengo la conciencia limpia.

-¿Qué fue lo último?

-Que el padre podría ser alguien del equipo, Thor, Barton o tú, son los únicos rubios, aunque lo encuentro imposible por muchas razones.

La palabra padre apareció en su mente, dibujada una y un millón de veces en diferentes tipografías y colores, flotando de un lado a otro. No es que no pensara en esa posibilidad, pero sonaba absurda solo con pensarlo, dicho era diferente, además, había hecho las cuentas después del intento de plática con Natasha, todo cuadraba, solo era algo que necesitaba confirmar, y de ese día no pasaba. Se disculpó y despidió de Tony. Estuvo toda la mañana encerrado en su piso, pensando que decirle a la pelirroja.

-Nat, por favor.

-No puedo Kim, en verdad, tengo que ir por los niños.- Contestó la pelirroja mientras se aseguraba que tenía todo dentro de su bolso.

-Nat, Nat, por favor, mira piénsalo así, si atiendes a estos clientes tendremos un gran ingreso, más dinero para las dos, cosas nuevas para los niños, personas felices con casa, ¡todos salimos ganando!

-¿Por qué no los atiendes tú?- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

La morena se interpuso en el camino y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Natasha.

-Sabes que soy pésima para eso, además tengo unos papeles que entregar y hacer que firmen y blahblah, por favor atiéndelos, le puedes hablar a tu amigo ese que hace muchas preguntas para que los recoja, ¿sí?

- ¿A Clint?- Kimberly hizo los mejores ojos de cachorro que pudo, la pelirroja giró los ojos mientras sacaba su celular del bolso, mirando impaciente el piso esperando respuesta al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Jarvis? Habla Natasha, ¿Está Barton por ahí?, ¿Hay alguien en la torre?, necesito que le pidas de favor a quién este que pase por mis hijos, salen en media hora, gracias. Me la debes, marca para avisar que alguien más pasara por ellos.- Dijo la pelirroja al terminar las llamada, saliendo por la puerta camino a su auto y a la reunión con los clientes.

Cientos de posibles opciones sobre cómo sacar el tema de su posible paternidad con Natasha andaban por su mente cuando Jarvis lo interrumpió, y esas mismas se esfumaron cuando escucharon el favor que pedía la pelirroja, ¿No había acaso nadie más disponible en la torre? Aún no sabía que decirle a la espía y ahora tenía que recoger a sus posibles hijos del colegio, tendría que enfrentar incómodos momentos de un muy seguro silencio de vuelta a la torre, movió la cabeza tratando de alejar los pensamientos negativos, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta, se maldijo camino al kínder al recordar que esta no era precisamente el transporte más seguro para niños, ya se las arreglaría en cuanto los tuviera de frente.

A pesar del tráfico el rubio llegó justo cuando sonaba el timbre de salida, estacionó la moto frente a la escuela y se bajo con cuidado. El kínder era pequeño en comparación al resto de la escuela, incluso su patio de juegos se veía más grande. Era la primera vez que iba a una escuela en plan de recoger niños, no estaba seguro de que hacer, caminó por los pasillos de la sección marcada por un enorme letrero como el jardín de niños asomándose por las pequeñas ventanas de las puertas, en busca de James y Natalie. Dio con ellos en el quinto salón, estaban sentados en un círculo con el resto de los niños, en espera que a que llegaran por ellos, tocó la puerta, una mujer de vestimenta alegre se acercó y le abrió con una sonrisa.

-¿Si?- Preguntó la mujer viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Ah hum, vengo por James y Natalie.

-Oh si, si, James, Natalie, es por ustedes corazones.- Anunció la maestra con voz chillona.

Los niños tomaron sus cosas y se despidieron de sus compañeros y la educadora, sonrieron al ver a Steve parado en la puerta, fue algo extraño para el rubio, no quería aceptarlo, no quería encariñarse a ellos de la manera equivocada, pero había algo que lo llamaba, algo había cambiado en él después de su conversación con Tony por la mañana, el soldado se ofreció a cargar sus pequeñas mochilas y salió de la institución siguiéndolos.


	14. Chapter 14

= Se que he dejado pasar varias semanas pero bueno no he contado con mucho tiempo o he estado muy cansada, además ocupe un poco del tiempo de esta historia para escribir un oneshot sobre otro fandom, intentare buscar más espacio para actualizar más seguido=

-A, no, no, baja un poco más la línea, parecerá o de lo contrario, hazla como las otras, muy bien.

Steve estaba sentado en el comedor rodeado de cuadernos y demás útiles escolares ayudando a los niños a hacer sus deberes, había llegado hacía poco a la torre y no había señales de Natasha aún así que el soldado les propuso ayudarlos, sonrió cuando James terminó la última letra de su plana, volvió su mirada a Natalie que estaba concentrada iluminando uno de los dibujos de su libro de actividades.

-¿Tienes hijos Steve?- Preguntó Natalie después de varios minutos de silencio en los que solo se escuchaba su lápiz de color iluminar el dibujo.

-No, no tengo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

La niña lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a su trabajo.

-¿Quieres ser nuestro papá?- se escuchó después de varios minutos.

Steve se congeló en su lugar, los niños agacharon la mirada apenados por haber realizado semejante pregunta, la necesidad de cariño paternal había crecido en las pocas horas que había estado con Steve, más aún, la necesidad de recibirlo de parte de él.

-Niños yo… no estoy seguro, ¿Qué diría su madre? ¿Qué hay de su padre?

-Podrías casarte con mamá y seríamos una familia.- la voz del niño se fue apagando hasta volverse solo un susurro.- nunca hemos visto a papá solo sabemos que trabajó con mamá y después tuvo que irse muy lejos, ¿puedes?- James lo miró con ojos penetrantes, por un momento le pareció verse a él mismo a esa edad suplicándole algo a sus padres.

-Yo… ¡la cena está lista!- contestó desviándose del tema mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie sacaba los espaguetis del agua y los repartía en tres platos diferentes vertiéndoles al final la salsa de tomate que había preparado.

Comieron en incómodo silencio, el rubio desviaba la mirada de su plato en ocasiones para ver secretamente a los niños sentados a sus lados. Deseaba poder decirles que sí, pero los pensamientos lo atormentaban y no lo dejaban pensar claramente, estaba confundido, necesitaba aclarar todo.

-¿Steve?

El soldado de giró después de colocar el último plato en su lugar, clavó sus ojos en la pequeña pelirroja que lo llamaba.

-Dime Natalie.

-No quisimos incomodarte con la pregunta.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, dejemos todo en veremos ¿sí? ¿Quieren ver una película?

Los niños asintieron y caminaron de la mano del soldado hasta la sala de televisión.

La puerta del piso de los Romanoff se abrió lentamente, Natasha entró arrastrando los pies pesadamente, dejó su bolsa y saco en la mesa del pasillo.

-¡Niños!- llamó a sus hijos, no hubo respuesta. -¿¡Niños!?- todo está en silencio, recorrió el lugar con los ojos, no había nadie, las cosas estaban justo como las había dejado por la mañana.- ¡Jarvis!

-Agente Romanoff.- La voz del mayordomo sonó por todo el piso.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?

-En la sala de televisión con el Capitán Rogers.

La espía suspiró, estaban bien, seguían ahí, nadie los había lastimado, estaban con su padre. Su padre. Los niños estaban conviviendo con su padre desconociendo su relación. Cambió su atuendo de traje sastre por unos pants y una blusa suelta, ya cómoda salió al encuentro con sus hijos.

Los encontró acurrucados en los brazos del soldado, uno a cada lado, la escena la conmovió, nunca creyó verlos de esa manera, eso solo podía pasar en sus sueños, los observo unos minutos en silencio. Dio unos pasos silenciosos hacia el sofá, se aclaró la garganta. Steve se giró levemente, los niños se asomaron detrás del respaldo sonriendo al ver a su madre. Bajaron con rapidez y se lanzaron a los brazos abiertos de la pelirroja.

-¿Terminaron sus deberes?

Preguntó Natasha depositando un beso en la frente de sus hijos. Los niños asintieron y volvieron al sofá ante la atenta mirada de Steve.

-¿Te nos unes?- Preguntó Steve.- Vemos una maratón de Disney.

No necesitó que le volvieran a preguntar. Natasha sonrió levemente y se acomodó a un lado de Steve, con Natalie a su lado, quien recostó suavemente su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre mientras esta acariciaba suavemente la espalda de la niña.

-Que linda escena familiar.

La voz de Tony hizo que Natasha y Steve desviaran la mirada de la pantalla. Eran los últimos minutos de la película y los niños se habían quedado dormidos antes de la mitad.

-Stark, ¿qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero faltaron a la cena y Pepper no quería que los niños se fueran a la cama sin cenar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Nueve trainta.

-Mierda, se está haciendo tarde, ¿me ayudas a llevarlos Steve? Tienen que cenar y ducharse antes de dormir.- Steve asintió y tomó con cuidado a James en brazos, imitando a Natasha que hacía lo mismo con Natalie.

Los niños se despertaron en cuento entraron a la habitación. Natasha salió rápidamente y volvió minutos después con dos tazones de cereal. Con la ayuda de Steve estuvieron cenados y limpios justo a las diez en punto.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- Dijo la espía dando un paso hacia el pasillo, entrecerrando la puerta.

-Fue un placer.- Contestó el soldado parado frente a ella. ¿Natasha?

-Dime.

-Esperaba poder terminar la plática de anoche.

Natasha tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

-Perdona, es que no puedo sacar el tema de mi mente, necesito saber, la duda me está matando, ¿No me amabas? ¿Había otro hombre? ¿Es él el padre de los niños?

Las últimas preguntas causaron malestar en la mujer, agacho la mirada buscando valor en el piso, dejarlo por otro era la más estúpida de las ideas, tener hijos con otro hombre, ni en sueños. La única razón por la que ahora no concebía la vida sin sus hijos y no puede encontrarle razón al haberse negado ser madre tantos años atrás era Steve, si no fueran sus hijos, si no se hubiera enamorado…

-No.

-¿No? ¿Entonces quién es el padre de los niños?

-Tú.

La espía alzó la mirada, los ojos en shock de Steve estaban clavados sobre ella. Silencio. No se escuchaba más ruido que sus respiraciones.


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Steve?- La espía con ojos llorosos se llevó una mano a la boca aguantando los sollozos. Respiro profundo.- Di algo por favor.

El rubio frunció el ceño, estaba enojado, ella lo sabía, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, pero la necesidad de obtener una respuesta le ganaba, solo quería escuchar lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Gracias por ocultarme la existencia de mis hijos? Pues gracias.

-Steve yo…

El rubio negó con la cabeza interrumpiendo la frase de la espía.

-Ahorra saliva Natasha, no quiero escuchar explicaciones, creo que he tenido suficiente por hoy.

-Steve por favor.

-Buenas noches Natasha.

El soldado le dedico una sonrisa, vacía, sin sentimientos, mera cortesía, camino decidido a la puerta. Segundos después se encontraba la espía sola en un pasillo, parada mirando el lugar por donde Steve se había marchado, se imaginaba pequeña, recogiendo los millones de pedazos en los que se había roto su corazón, pero no podía reclamarle nada, ¿Con qué se defendería? Ella se había ganado el trato frío de Steve.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces tratando de controlar las lágrimas, cuando estuvo segura que ya estaba calmada abandono el pasillo.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por un espacio que había quedado entre las cortinas iluminando levemente la cama y el rostro de Natalie y James cuyos pechos subían y bajaban con calma, Natasha se deslizo cuidadosamente en la cama metiéndose entre los niños, a los pocos segundos tenía los brazos de ambos rodeándola por debajo del pecho.

De todas las noches que había pasado en vela esa había sido por mucho la peor, en cuanto sonó la alarma del despertador maldijo internamente, salió con cuidado de la cama, los niños se retorcieron un poco al sentir el vacio que dejaba su madre pero enseguida se calmaron para dormir los minutos extras que les permitía Natasha mientras preparaba sus desayunos, los envidiaba tanto en esos momentos, dormían tan en calma sin preocuparse de nada en absoluto.

La espía caminó con pesadez por los pasillos, la noche de insomnio la había hecho trizas, sentía sus ojos hinchados. Encendió la luz de la cocina preparada para encontrarse con Steve, escuchó el "click" del interruptor y se giró lentamente a la barra, nada, la cocina estaba sola, el olor de café recién hecho que regularmente se percibía tampoco estaba, nunca se imaginó que sería evadida por el rubio a tal grado.

Preparó los desayunos de los niños girándose cada vez que escuchaba algún ruido, pero nunca había nadie. Cuando regresó con los niños a la cocina estos también buscaron con la mirada al soldado, pero no dijeron nada al no encontrarlo, se limitaron a comer su desayuno.

Después de lavarse los dientes la familia caminaba por los pasillos de la torre procurando no hacer ruido. La campana del elevador sonó abriendo las puertas, Natasha dio un paso al frente chocando con el pecho de alguien, alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con la de Steve, que enseguida se desvió la ver a los pequeños que sonreían felices detrás de ella.

-¡STEVE!- gritaron los niños.- ¿Porqué no estabas en el desayuno?

-Lo lamento.- Contestó el rubio despeinando ligeramente a James.- Me quedé dormido así que salí a correr un poco más tarde de lo normal, ¿listos para la escuela?- Preguntó sonriente.

Los niños asintieron, Natasha miró su reloj, por mucho que disfrutara ver esos momentos entre sus hijos y Steve y odiara interrumpirlos se les hacía tarde.

-Niños, llegaremos tarde, despídanse.

Steve frunció el ceño y se agacho para que los niños le dieran un abrazo de despedida, salieron corriendo a la puerta con sus mochilas rebotándoles en la espalda. ¡Que tengas buen día! Les gritó Steve parado al fondo del ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando Natasha se giro a verlo.

-¡Steve! – Gritó haciendo que el rubio detuviera las puertas con su mano.- Estaré un poco ocupada estos días en la oficina, me preguntaba si podías recoger a los niños del kínder y llevarlos a sus clases de las tardes.

-No hay problema.- Contesto con media sonrisa.- Yo me hago cargo.

Natasha asintió en agradecimiento, Steve quitó la mano de la puerta dejando que esta se cerrara, encontrándose con la mirada dela pelirroja por unos segundos. Sabía que lo de la oficina era mentira, a no ser por el día anterior, sabía que la agenda de la agencia estaba prácticamente vacía esa semana, tendría que hacerse tonta ayudando con el papeleo para matar el tiempo, pero iba a valer la pena, sabiendo ya Steve la verdad no quería sentirse como la mala de la historia impidiéndole pasar tiempo con algo que por derecho era suyo también.

-¡Diviértanse y no hagan travesuras!- Gritó Natasha a través de la ventana del copiloto a los niños que se alejaban corriendo a la puerta de la escuela.

Al diez para la una Steve ya se encontraba parado fuera de la escuela esperando que el timbre indicara la salida de los niños de kínder, había memorizado el horario de la semana que Natasha le había dejado pegado en el refrigerador, lunes: recoger a los niños del colegio a la una, resto de la tarde libre; martes: recoger a los niños, práctica de soccer de James de 3 a 4, clases de ballet de Natalie de 4 a 5, miércoles: colegio y día de descanso; jueves: colegio, soccer y ballet; viernes: colegio, clases de natación para Natalie y James a las 3.

Vaya que sus hijos tenían una semana ocupada, sus hijos, las palabras le rebotaban por la cabeza y lo hacían suspirar, podía sentir las mariposas en el estómago por la emoción de pensarlo y su pecho inflarse de orgullo, ojalá pudiera gritarlos a los cuatro vientos, presumir al mundo que era padre, incluso deseaba poder regresar a sus años de juventud y mostrarle a los abusivos que lo molestaban sus hermosos hijos. Tantos años había esperado para decir esas palabras. Seguía un poco molesto con Natasha por ocultarle algo tan grande en su vida por tanto tiempo, pero más que la molestia sentía más amor que nunca en su vida por esa mujer que le había dado dos motivos más para vivir, sabía que no podía comportarse de manera fría con ella por mucho tiempo.

La campana de la escuela sonó, Steve caminó con calma hacia el colegio y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de sus hijos. Unas cuantas madres ya se encontraban fuera esperando a sus hijos, miraron a Steve alzando una ceja, el rubio les sonrió amablemente, se asomó como el día anterior por la ventana de la puerta, los niños estaban sentados en un círculo, estaba por tocar a la puerta cuando la maestra se volteo sonriente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Por Natalie y James ¿cierto?-Steve asintió.

La maestra se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a los niños. Steve caminó de la mano de los niños, alcanzando a escuchar los susurros de las mujeres a las que había sonreído antes, palabras como "¿será el padre de los niños?" "creí que los niños Romanoff no tenían padre" "tal vez sea un nuevo novio de Natasha". Quería voltearse y decirles que eran los niños Rogers, pero no era una noticia que se pudiera decir tan fácil, además la frase "nuevo novio de Natasha" no le había caído en gracia y no quería sonar grosero, imaginarse a Natasha con otros hombres era lo peor que podía pensar en esos momentos.

Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad, la pelirroja ojeaba aburrida una revista de moda hasta que alguien tapo la luz que recibía por la ventana.

-¿No tendrías que estar recogiendo a tus hijos? –Pregunto Kimberly.

-Le pedí a Steve que se hiciera cargo de ellos esta semana, es justo para él.

-Espera, ¿Ya lo sabe?

-Se lo dijo anoche.- Contestó la espía sin despegar la mirada de la revista.

La mandíbula de Kimberly casi toca el piso por la sorpresa, se sentó rápidamente en el escritorio de Natasha pidiendo saber todo con lujo de detalles, Natasha cerró su revista girando los ojos y comenzó a contarlo todo.

-¿Y qué tal la escuela?- Preguntó el rubio mientras servía un poco de ensalada en el plato de sus hijos.

-Bien.- contestó James.- La maestra llevó unos hamsters al salón y nos dejó jugar con ellos.

-Pero Sara es alérgica así que no los pudo tocar la señorita Woods nos dejó estar poco tiempo con ellos.-Terminó Natalie.

Steve sonrió.- Me alegro que la pasen bien.-

-También nos dijo la maestra que mañana tienen que ir los papás al salón.- añadió James metiéndose una zanahoria a la boca terminando la oración.

-¿para qué tienen que ir?- Preguntó Steve.

-Los papas van y nos platican en que trabajan o que hacen, pero no sabemos si mamá pueda ir mañana.- Natalie bajó un poco la mirada.

-Puedo ir yo, después de todo estoy a cargo de ustedes esta semana.

Las miradas de los niños se iluminaron ante la respuesta de Steve, terminaron sonrientes su comida y corrieron a la sala para hacer su tarea con la ayuda del rubio y salir justo a tiempo para la práctica de soccer de James.

Las canchas de la escuela en la que practicaban los niños de la edad de James estaban llenas en lo general de mamás que conversaban entre ellas y algunos padres que miraban a sus hijos a distancia mientras fumaban. Steve no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo cuando las miradas de alguna las señoras se centraron en el mientras se despedía de James que corría feliz a reunirse con sus compañeros y ocupaba una de las bancas de las gradas al lado de Natalie, agradeció que los hombres que fumaban del otro extremo de la cancha no hicieran lo mismo. Pasó toda la hora animando a James cada que le tocaba tirar a la portería o paraba algún gol cuando le tocaba el turno de portero.

Su incomodidad llegó al máximo cuando tuvo que llevar a Natalie a su clase de ballet. Esta vez todas las miradas estaban sobre él, podía casi adivinar lo que pensaban, un nuevo chisme que contar en la próxima reunión, evitaba verlas a la cara, en especial a aquellas que clavaban su mirada en sus brazos o abdomen. Se sentó en una esquina, esta vez al lado de James. El alivio lo inundó al saber que estaba libre por el resto del día de miradas y susurros, solo para recordad después que aún le quedaban tres días de lo mismo, me acostumbraré, se repitió cientos de veces, es normal, se decía, todas deben de estar intrigadas.

Al regresar a la torre Natasha los esperaba sentada en la sala leyendo el periódico.

-¡Mami!

Los niños corrieron a abrazar a la pelirroja que abrió rápidamente sus brazos, dejando a un lado el periódico, para recibir a sus hijos.

-¿Cómo les fue?-Preguntó la espía dándoles un beso en la mejilla a los niños.

-Muy bien.- contestó feliz Natalie.- Steve nos cuida muy bien.

-Y va a ir mañana a la escuela a hablarnos de que trabaja.- Añadió James.

-¿A sí?- la pelirroja miró confundida a sus hijos y después a Steve que tenía la mirada fija en ellos.

-Supusimos que estarías también ocupada en la tarde, así que me ofrecí a ir.- Respondió Steve.- Espero no te moleste.

-Para nada.- Le contesto la espía.- Me parece una estupenda idea, así pasan más tiempo contigo los niños.

La pelirroja le sonrió a Steve, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, ellos se entendían, y Steve agradecía que a pesar de todo Natasha lo dejara convivir por tanto tiempo y tan rápido con los niños.


End file.
